Painful Past, Painful Present
by Ziggy777
Summary: This is a story about Hermione set at the Burrow a month after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. It's about her coming to terms with the things they've been through and trying to deal with everything. It will become several chapters long and please leave a review with your thoughts about it even if you didn't like it! Enjoy! (I'm obviously not JKR) It's a Ron and Hermione story
1. Painful Memories

_She was lying on the cool, dark floorboards. She felt nothing anymore and she was drifting into a pleasant, soothing darkness that she was finding more and more irresistible. Deep in the back of her mind Hermione knew that allowing herself to be taken by the darkness would be giving up, but the rest of her brain was too numb to listen to the rational side of her brain anymore. Hermione began to welcome the darkness, it felt so comforting, so homely, just a few more seconds and she would be safe- 'I'm not finished with you yet Mudblood' whispered a harsh voice right in Hermione's ear. Hermione groaned as the comforting darkness melted away allowing the terrible pain to return to every nerve in her body. 'That's it Mudblood, you didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?!' Bellatrix spat. 'CRUCIO' the deranged witch screamed. The pain attacked Hermione unrelentingly; it felt like her bones were being scraped with knives and that her skin, was surely on fire. Her eyes rolled crazily and she didn't even realise that she was screaming, until Bellatrix crouched over her so that she had no choice but to look into her manic face, and pressed a cold knife blade to Hermione's lips, silencing her screams. 'This will be the last thing you ever see Mudblood' growled Bellatrix gesturing to her own face. 'After you're dead, just so you know, I'm going to do the same to your blood traitor boyfriend' Bellatrix whispered. Hermione shut her eyes and began to struggle and sob even harder- 'This bitch can kill me but she is never going to lay a finger on Ron' thought Hermione with renewed energy as she struggled underneath the weight of the witch sitting on top of her. Suddenly the weight disappeared and Hermione open her eyes to see Bellatrix kneeling beside her. Her eyes glinted manically as she raised her knife above her head. Hermione then let out a raw, high pitched scream of absolute terror as she watched the knife flash through the air as it headed straight for her heart-'_

Hermione woke suddenly from her nightmare gasping. She was shaking, covered in sweat and as her throat was raw, she concluded that she had been screaming. 'For Merlin's sake Granger you need to get a grip on yourself!' Hermione whispered to herself while running her hands through her hair. The bedroom window allowed the pale light of dawn to shine through and sure enough as Hermione turned to her Muggle alarm clock she groaned when she read 04:47am. She then stopped stock still when she realised that at exactly this time a month ago, she believed that her best friend Harry Potter, was dead. A whole month since the world had been saved, a whole month since people she loved had stopped existing. After staring into space for a few moments Hermione gathered herself and shakily got out of bed and walked across the cool floorboards to look in the long mirror that was positioned next to several moving Chinese Fireball dragon posters. Hermione had stayed at the Burrow since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and despite at first wanting to stay with Harry and Ron all the time, she soon came to realise that she needed her own space, at least for a while. And so she had ended up in Charlie's vacant room while he was busy helping rebuild the fractured relationships between the Romanian Ministry for Magic and British Ministry.

Every morning for a month Hermione had woken up early and just stared at herself in the mirror, taking in every detail and seeing how much she had grown up since she was the eager, extremely bushy haired eleven year old. Her year on the run had taken a huge toll on her; she was now far thinner than she had ever been with her cheeks hollowed and her ribs and collarbones still sticking out despite having Mrs Weasley's food. Her hair was still long and ragged having not being cut and cared for for so long and her body was still covered in injuries, both from the Battle and from previous events. Hermione's worst injuries were still undoubtedly the ones that Bellatrix Lestrange had unmercifully inflicted upon her, and these were the ones that she always found herself staring at the longest during her morning ritual.

All of her bones still dully ached from the Cruciatus Curses she had endured and there was no escaping the pain that movement caused her because of the Unforgivable Curses and the beating Bellatrix had given her. Lifting her head, Hermione stared repulsed at the long, thin scar on her throat that Bellatrix had left with her knife and traced it with her fingers in the dim light, feeling the tenderness of the slightly raised line of skin. Although it was no longer blood red and scabbed, it had still formed a dark purple line across Hermione's throat that stood out magnificently against her pale skin. Hermione suppressed a sob and looked away from the mirror upon realising that it would most likely never fade completely (at least naturally) and her throat constricted as she briefly remembered the feeling of the ice cold blade being pressed against her. No matter how much Hermione didn't want to, her head turned automatically back to the mirror and her eyes were drawn to the horrible mess on her left arm. Tears freely escaped her eyes as she gazed, horrified at the word 'Mudblood' that was carved deep into her forearm. Despite Mrs Weasley's best efforts and the Healer's from St. Mungo's expertise, the letters had remained as fresh on her arm as the day they were created, although they rarely bled now. The blood red letters covered her entire forearm, from the crook of her elbow to her wrist, and the mutilation still caused deep aches and sharp shooting pains into her hand and all the way up her left side. 'She's still torturing me even though she's dead' Hermione thought to herself as she brushed away her tears with her right hand. She knew that both Harry and Ron were also struggling after the war, but they didn't have to see a physical reminder of the horrors they went through every day and they didn't have that physical reminder engraved onto them.

Grabbing one of Ron's hoodies she had borrowed off of the floor she shrugged it on. Feeling a bit better now that she couldn't see her injury, Hermione put on some too big jeans that she had worn before they had gone hunting for Horcruxes and crept down the haphazard staircase, careful not to make the stairs creak. She stopped outside Ron's bedroom door and pressed her ear to it gently. Hermione smiled to herself when she heard Ron's rumbling snoring, glad that he was sleeping peacefully and then continued down the stairs. More of the dawn light reached into the kitchen casting all the objects into strange shadows while Hermione crossed the floor to the sink. She pressed her head against the cold edge of the china sink and summoned a glass from a cupboard. She filled the glass with cool water and sat down at the long kitchen table, staring out of the window into the wild garden where the chickens were pecking at the ground.

Hermione's eyes scanned the kitchen as she slowly sipped the water, soothing her throat, when they came to rest on the famous Weasley clock. She hadn't been able to look at it since she got back to the Burrow and now see wished she never had. Both Fred and George's clock hands were pointing to the word 'Lost'. Her eyes filled with tears and fell once again down her face, hitting the wooden table leaving round marks. Fred was lost to death and George was lost without Fred. They all missed Fred; it was unbearable sitting at the table for dinner and having him not being there. It tore at everyone's hearts when they saw that Mrs Weasley still set a place for Fred even though he would never eat with them again. Hermione sobbed silently, her head pressed against the table, her right hand clutching her left arm which had begun to shoot sharp pains again and her teeth gritted to prevent her from screaming at the injustice of everything that had happened. She was concentrating so hard at not making any noise that she didn't notice that Mrs Weasley had entered the kitchen behind her.

Over the years Mrs Weasley had come to think of Hermione as another daughter and loved her as much as any of her other children. She remembered the first time she had met Hermione after Ron had finished his first year at Hogwarts, when he, Harry and Hermione (Ron had told her about Hermione in his letters home) got of the Hogwarts Express together. The Hermione Mrs Weasley remembered from that day seemed a world away from the quietly sobbing woman who was sitting with her head down on the kitchen table, clutching her arm as if it would fall off; but then, Mrs Weasley supposed, it really was a world away.

She walked over to Hermione and placed her hand motherly on her shaking shoulder which caused Hermione to jump in surprise. Hermione looked up, shocked for she had not heard anyone in come down the stairs, straight into the warm, caring, tired eyes of Mrs Weasley. Hermione let out an agonising sob when she looked into the worn face of the woman who was her 'magical mother', and she allowed herself to be pulled into Mrs Weasley's arms while she continued to cry, soaking Mrs Weasley's dressing gown with her tears. Neither woman said anything for twenty minutes until Hermione's sobs started to slow down, 'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley I just-'

'I think it's about time you started to call me Molly don't you think dear?' said Mrs Weasley gently while rubbing soothing circles into Hermione's back. Hermione laughed slightly before suddenly squeezing her eyes shut and gasping in pain as the wound on her arm rapidly began to burn. 'Hermione dear, would you mind if I looked at…at it please?' said Mrs Weasley frowning with concern. She knew that Hermione had been tortured from what she had forced Ron and Harry to tell her, but she hadn't realised how close to death Hermione had come until she had seen the wounds on Hermione's throat and her arm a few days after the Battle, and until Hermione had told her what she could about her ordeal. It sounded to Mrs Weasley that Hermione was tortured as severely as Frank and Alice Longbottom and if Dobby hadn't freed Harry and Ron, well, Mrs Weasley couldn't bear to think about what would have happened to her. Hermione looked apprehensively at Mrs Weasley and then the sleeve of Ron's hoodie that currently hid the devastation. Slowly she lifted the sleeve up her arm, lifting it above the wound so as not to cause more pain. Hermione looked away when she saw that once again, it was oozing blood and her face burned with embarrassment when she heard Mrs Weasley gasp in shock.

'Shouldn't it have healed at least a bit by now Molly?' asked Hermione as Mrs Weasley's gentle hands held her arm while a bandage wrapped itself around the wound.

'I honestly don't know dear, the blade was obviously cursed with Dark Magic which prevents the wounds it creates from healing, but I don't know if we can reverse the curse within the wounds' said Mrs Weasley apologetically.

'Does it hurt all the time?' she asked tentatively. 'Yes' said Hermione nodding as fresh tears escaped. 'There is always a deep ache, that's when it hurts the least, but then it increases until it feels like it's burning and then the cycle starts again. I can deal with the physical pain Molly, it's just I have to see every day and it always reminds me of that day and of…of _her_ and what she did and I can't escape it, even when I'm asleep' whispered Hermione shaking.

Mrs Weasley pulled down the hoodie sleeve and kissed Hermione gently on the top of the head, 'You're all safe now dear, and thanks to you, Harry and Ron, we always will be. I can't thank you all enough for that' she said with the upmost sincerity. 'But for the moment, I think it's time I started to cook some breakfast don't you think? It's 7:00 and some very hungry boys will be coming down soon!' Hermione laughed but then faltered when she saw Mrs Weasley frown- not all of her boys would be coming down the stairs- Mrs Weasley turned away hurriedly conjuring some bacon out of thin air and throwing it into the frying pan. Hermione pretended not to notice Mrs Weasley's sudden overwhelming sadness as it was clear she didn't want Hermione to see her distress, so she said 'I'm just going to go for a walk in the garden Mrs Weasley.'

'Right you are my dear' Mrs Weasley managed to choke out. It was as Hermione was putting on her shoes that she suddenly remembered that today was Fred's funeral.


	2. Before the Funeral

Hermione stepped out of the door into the cool, crisp morning air, breathing deeply as she went. How could she have forgotten that the funeral was today? 'Because you're just so wrapped up in your own problems Granger, get over yourself' Hermione chastised herself. Everyone had been silently, anxiously counting down the days, dreading what was to come, and finally it had arrived. Hermione sat under a large apple tree at the edge of the orchard, contemplating everything that had happened. 'Life's so fragile' she said aloud into her knees. 'One second you're here, the next you're gone, never to have another heartbeat, never to know a future, never to know how much people miss you.' And suddenly, the finality of death truly hit Hermione. She had, of course accepted that she, Harry and Ron could well have died; she had accepted that before they even set off on the Horcrux hunt, but she hadn't properly, even after Malfoy Manor, even after the Battle, truly appreciated death's finality. Fred would never know how much everyone was grieving for him, how much he meant to everyone. He would never play another joke, he would never have another conversation, he would never marry or have his own family; he would never laugh again. Hermione half laughed, half cried when a particular memory came bubbling to the surface; Fred and George putting their names into the Goblet of Fire, only to be thrown out of the Age Line having grown long grey hair and beards. It was the only time they would see each other as old men.

She sat holding her knees, lost in thoughts and memories, until she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. Hermione looked up to see Harry walking towards her, ruffling his messy black hair as he did so. 'You alright Hermione?' he asked her as he drew nearer.

'Yeah, just thinking… about things' she said quietly looking straight into her best friends face. Harry seemed to understand as he nodded and said 'Well breakfasts ready, coming?' whilst gesturing towards the Burrow. They walked in comfortable silence back towards the kitchen where they could see some of the red-heads sitting. 'I feel like I'm intruding to be honest Hermione' Harry half whispered looking at the Weasley's. 'Same' said Hermione, glad that Harry had voiced what she had been feeling for a month now.

They entered the kitchen which was silent apart from the clatter of cutlery upon the plates. Only Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Percy were there. Hermione felt her spirits fall (not that they had been particularly high) when she didn't see Ron's face. 'Oh sit down dears' Mrs Weasley said gesturing towards the extra chairs that Harry and Hermione now occupied every meal time. They sat, feeling slightly awkward due the lack of conversation and the sincerity of the day ahead. Hermione ate little and looked at each of the Weasley's in turn. Mr Weasley was pale, tiredness and grief etched onto his face as he put his arm around his wife. Mrs Weasley looked worn as she had been beaten by the anguish that Fred's death was causing her. She relaxed a little in Mr Weasley's arm but still stared straight down at her half empty plate, not blinking. Bill was spearing his slightly undercooked bacon angrily (he preferred rawer meat ever since Greybacks attack). His scarred face cast shadows around his eyes which glinted dangerously, but Hermione knew that this was due to the fact that he was angry with himself for not protecting his younger brother, not that he could have done anything. Hermione turned lastly to Percy. His eyes were watery and red behind his horn-rimmed glasses and he sat hunched on the edge of his chair looking despondent. She knew that Percy hugely regretted leaving his family for two years and he deeply loathed himself for not saving Fred in that corridor.

Hermione and everyone at the table looked up, startled from their personal reveries when they heard the familiar crack that Apparation caused, coming from the garden. They all looked outside and saw Charlie walking up the garden and into the kitchen. His arrival provided a welcome distraction from the grief-stricken silence. Mrs Weasley jumped up to hug her second oldest son and Hermione took this opportunity to leave and climbed the stairs, wincing slightly at the pain in her muscles as she climbed. Hermione was passing Ron's room to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard quite sobbing issuing from inside. She paused, unsure of what to do. Ron wouldn't want her to see him crying but she couldn't just leave him there with only his thoughts for company. Another sob that made Hermione's heart stop momentarily decided her predicament for her and she knocked quietly on the wooden door. 'Ron? Ron is it alright if I come in?' she said gently. 'Yeah, yeah come in Hermione' Ron said, his voice sounding thick and muffled. She cautiously pushed open the door and saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed, tears dripping down his long nose and he stared at a photo. Hermione felt physically pained to see Ron in this kind of agony and she quickly rushed over to him, kissing the top of his head as she sat down next to him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and looked at the photo; it was the one of all the Weasley's in Egypt, all grinning from ear to ear. 'I'm so sorry Ron' she whispered into his ear as she felt him shake. 'I miss him so so much Hermione. It's unbearable' he managed to gulp out. Hermione felt tears form in her eyes and she hugged him tighter.

'I should have done something, it's my fault I should have saved him, I should have-'

'Ron you did everything you possibly could. You couldn't have done anything to save him and it most definitely wasn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this for one second' Hermione said in a firm but gentle way. Ron put the photo onto his bed and turned to Hermione, looking straight with his deep blue eyes into her deep brown ones. 'I know' he said grasping her hand, 'I just- I just want him back' he said, almost apologetically, looking away from her. 'We all do Ron' Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder before standing up and taking his hands. 'Now why don't you come and get some breakfast? It'll make you feel bet-'

'Hermione what is that?' Ron interrupted her, his eyes glued to the edge of the bandage that had been revealed when the sleeve had lifted as she had taken Ron's hands. 'It- it just started to-to bleed a bit again' she said ashamedly as she avert her eyes from Ron's face to look at it. 'That complete bitch' Ron spat with such anger and venom in his voice that Hermione stepped back a little. 'Ron it's fine you mum sorted it out' she said while tugging the sleeve back down. 'Now please come and get something to eat?' she pleaded pulling Ron up off the bed. She turned to half drag him out the door but he didn't move. Instead he pulled Hermione towards him so that their bodies were touching. He wrapped his strong arms around her and Hermione's heart sped up as she looked into Ron's face and into his eyes, which only showed a slight redness from the tears now. 'I love you Hermione Granger' he whispered staring intently into her eyes. 'I love you too Ron' she whispered back as Ron lent down, and kissed her gently on the lips.


	3. The Fun in Funeral

**A/N: Hi, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has read this story! It's been quite difficult to right, especially this chapter but I hope that you are enjoying it! Thank you to the Guest who reviewed the first chapter, you really motivated me to continue with this! There will be more Ron and Hermione bits coming up as their relationship develops and there will be more on dealing with the trauma from the war. Once again thank you for reading!** **J**

Hermione sat next to Ron, tightly gripping his hand as they both tried and failed to stop the tears. Fred's funeral was being held at the church in Ottery St. Catchpole which could be seen from the top of the Burrow. It seemed that everyone who was at Hogwarts when Fred was, had come to funeral. Hermione had spotted Oliver Wood and the rest of the original Gryffindor house Quidditch team, Lee Jordon who was embracing George in a brotherly hug, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick whose eyes both glistened with tears, Hagrid who was standing at the back of the church to prevent him blocking the door, talking to Verity who had worked in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fleur's family was also present as were many other staff and students from Hogwarts were mixed into the crowd of redheaded Weasley relatives, including Ron's Auntie Muriel, who, was for once was quiet and not shouting out offensive comments to everyone who passed her. Although the church looked small from the outside, it had been magically enlarged inside to seat everyone. George sat down shakily next to his parents on the front row and Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug. Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Harry were also sat on the front row next to Ron and Hermione.

The dull murmur of the quietly talking crowd stopped when the same man who had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral stepped up to the front. This forced everyone's eyes to look at what they had been trying to avoid; Fred's wooden coffin was at the front of the church, draped in a purple flag with the golden Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo on the top. Hermione felt Ron's hand grip hers even tighter and she knew why; Fred was in that coffin, cold, lifeless. His body was just feet away from them, but the part that had made him Fred, his soul, was no longer on this earth. 'This is so unfair' she thought. 'Fred didn't deserve to be in that coffin, no one is supposed to die that young.' Hermione's thoughts meant that she had completely missed what the man at the front had been saying, but that didn't matter, those words were meaningless. He had never known Fred. The man finished and to everyone's astonishment, George stood up and walked to the front of the church, pausing to look at his twin's coffin before turning around to face the crowd.

'I'd like to-to say a few words' he said, his voice shaking. He looked pale and worn, but he stood facing them all with a sense of the old George still visible. 'A lot of people thought that Fred and I were completely identical, we were visually, but Fred was always the slightly bolder one, the one with slightly more energy and drive. He was always the one who would make our ideas even more extravagant.' He paused to take a deep breath and continued 'I've never imagined a life without Fred in it, I feel like a huge part has been ripped out of me and I doubt that that will ever change, but I know that Fred wouldn't have wanted this' he gestured to the air, 'he wouldn't have wanted people to be sad and crying over him forever, he would have wanted people to be laughing at all the ridiculous things we got up to. Fred would have wanted us all to smile as we remember him.' Everyone on the front row and nearly everyone in the rest of the crowd was sobbing at George's words, but smiling a little at the same time as they realised that all Fred would have wanted, is for them to be smiling. 'I'd like to say thank you to you Fred. You taught me to go that bit further in whatever I do, whether that be mischief or otherwise. You taught me and everyone else who knew you to always keep laughing, to always keep having fun. I'd like to thank you for all the wonderful memories we all have of our time together and I'll never, ever forget you. You are my best friend Fred. I'll love you forever. Thank you for making us all laugh Fred.'

George finished, tears streaming down his face but still managing a little smile. Ron kissed Hermione on the top of the head before getting up to join George at the front. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy all also got up and together, three on each side, all six of them picked up Fred's coffin and began to walk down the aisle. Ginny supported her mother as they followed the coffin and Hermione and Harry followed as they led the congregation outside. The day was turning into evening and the sun cast odd shadows around the graveyard. Hermione found Ron and they hugged, crying as Fred's coffin was lowered into the ground. However before it had even gone two inches, fireworks started to burst from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes flag that covered Fred's coffin. The air was filled with all the colours of the rainbow as the fireworks sparkled and flew high into the air, creating images of dragons, broomsticks, owls, until finally when Fred's coffin was lowered to the very bottom of the grave, an enormous boom sounded and a huge rocket firework fizzled into the sky and exploded to form a giant 'F'. Hermione laughed and she caught Ron's eye which was twinkling with love and laughter. George was smiling up at the sky, Lee next to him roaring with laughter and even Mr and Mrs Weasley were laughing, looking proudly from George and to the 'F' that still hung in the sky.

Slowly the crowd thinned out, leaving only Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's at Fred's grave. George went up to it to say his final goodbyes so the rest of the family left to give him some privacy. Ron took Hermione's hand as they walked slowly out of the graveyard (which still had the lingering smell of cordite). 'You okay?' she asked slightly apprehensively looking up into Ron's face. Ron turned and nodded at Hermione, 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine, that's exactly what Fred would have wanted' he said with a smile. They walked through the church gates and down the winding lane that would take them to the Burrow. 'I-I wouldn't have got through today without you Hermione' Ron stammered anxiously, 'Thank you, thanks for being there for me' he said, the tips of his ears going red. Hermione stopped walking and looked straight into Ron's eyes, 'I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else, I just want to be with you, always' she said, slightly embarrassed that she had just exposed her true feelings to Ron. They hugged each other tight and kissed once more. Fred's death had taught them to never take anything for granted ever again. They parted, smiling at each other, and with the sun was setting over the horizon turning the sky various shades of red and orange, they walked hand in hand back home.


	4. Reunited

**Sorry it's been a while but here's a new chapter! I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! 'veritas' means truth and 'conmemini' means to remember or recollect. Thank you so much for reading and I will update more regularly from now on!** **J**

Hermione sat under a large apple tree, a heavy book resting on her lap as she watched Harry, Ginny, Ron and Charlie play a Quidditch game. Even from this distance she could tell that their hearts weren't really in it; they had asked George to play and he had just shut himself in his room. It was a week since Fred's funeral and within that week they had attended Lupin and Tonk's, Colin Creevey's, Lavender Brown's funerals as well as countless memorial services. It had been exhausting for them all, especially Harry, who Hermione knew felt unbearably guilty. 'Quidditch is probably the best outlet for them all' Hermione thought and a small smile tugged at her lips. However watching them play reminded Hermione of something that had been nagging at her ever since the war had finished. She loved the Weasley's and Harry unconditionally, but she missed the comfort and love of her parents and every day that past the nagging and ache of missing them got worse. Hermione sighed and looked up at the sunlight streaming through the light green leaves.

'You alright Hermione?' called Harry as he Ginny and Ron strode towards her, broomsticks over their shoulders. 'Charlie's gone inside so d'you want to play?' he added. They sat down with her under the tree and Hermione sighed and closed her book. 'Listen guys, I- I want to go and find my parents' she said quietly, speaking more to Ron than anyone. He stared back at her intently, slightly shocked that she could even think of leaving at a time like this. 'It's not that I want to leave' Hermione said as if reading Ron's mind, 'I just miss them so much and just want to make sure they're safe. I was thinking of apparating over to my old house now just to-'

'Hermione you know what Kingsley said' interrupted Ron. 'Yeah he said your house had been, well 'visited' by the Death Eaters' added Ginny. 'I know what Kingsley said' said Hermione hotly, 'I just can't wait any longer' she whispered apologetically looking from Ron to Harry. Harry nodded and to everyone's surprise Ron jumped up, grabbed Hermione's hand and said 'Well let's go then!'

'I'll go tell Dad' Ginny said as she ran back to the house. 'What you're coming with me?' Hermione said with a quizzical expression on her face. 'Well yeah Hermione you think we'd let you go to a place where Death Eaters have been by yourself?' laughed Ron who rolled his eyes at Harry. Hermione playfully punched him on the arm and kissed him on the cheek while Harry deliberately turned away making fake retching noises, 'Oh shut up Harry' Ron and Hermione scolded at the same time. At that moment Ginny and Arthur Weasley came running towards them. 'I-I'm coming with you' gasped Mr Weasley who was slightly out of breath, 'Molly and I both insist that I go, just in case.' They all nodded in agreement, then took each other's hands and looked at Hermione; she turned on the spot and dragged them all along with her into the suffocating darkness.

Feeling her lungs expand again Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the street that she hadn't seen in a year. It was like stepping back in time, almost nothing had changed; the hedges were all kept neat and trimmed as they always had done, the same cars were parked on the road and in their driveways, even her old neighbour's cat was sitting in its usual spot on the wall. She was vaguely aware of Ron grabbing her hand and trying to prevent her from looking around but she ignored him and turned her back to the road to face her house. The first thing she noticed was the blue and white police tape that had been hung up across the hedge and driveway. The big, bushy privet hedge blocked Hermione's view of her house so she pulled her hand out of Ron's grip, ducked under the police tape across the drive and ran in to her front garden. Her stomach dropped and her heart stopped for a second as she stood speechless, staring at the wreckage of her house. The whole front wall, the living room and the bedroom above it had been blown apart; the rubble and smashed roof tiles were scattered across the ground where she stood. The roof had collapsed into the bedroom and then the bedroom floor had half collapsed into the living room, leaving it hanging there. A large blue tarpaulin sheet had been tied over where the roof had been to prevent the weather doing more damage.

Ron pulled her into a one armed hug as they all stared up at the damage. 'I'm sorry Hermione' said Mr Weasley as Harry and Ginny covered their mouths to stop their gasps of shock escaping. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, too shocked to speak. 'Thank God, thank God I got my parents away' she thought. After a few more minutes of staring, Hermione turned away and faced the others who were looking at her in pity, 'Thanks for coming guys, let's go I-' CRACK. The sound of someone apparating near them compared to the silence that had been there previously made them all jump and instinctively reach for their wands. Mr Weasley ran around the hedge onto the street, his wand held in front of him prepared to fight and the others immediately followed, heart's pounding. Rounding the hedge Hermione saw that it was not in fact a group of Death Eaters that had come to attack them, but Kingsley Shacklebolt. Relief flooded through her as she lowered her wand.

'Sorry to make you jump' rumbled Kingsley in his deep voice. 'We had a charm placed on your house and property Miss Granger, to alert us if you returned. I'm sorry about what happened, the Muggles say it was an explosion caused by a gas leak, but really Yaxley, Greyback and others came to visit in October and when they didn't find you or your parents, decided to vent their anger somewhat. I presume you're going to find your parents soon?' he asked her. Hermione nodded and Ron's grip on her hand tightened. 'Well I'll be able to arrange some portkeys to take you and bring you and your parents back' he said with a smile. 'Thank you Kingsley, I really appreciate it' Hermione said smiling. 'Hahaha no need to thank me Hermione, you helped save us all' Kingsley gestured to her, Harry and Ron. 'I'll be in touch' he said nodding towards Hermione and with a loud CRACK, Kingsley disapparated.

Since Charlie had stayed at the Burrow after Fred's funeral, Hermione had moved back to sharing Ginny's room and was packing, well, stuffing her clothes into her magical bag. Kingsley would be arriving in an hour to bring the portkey that would take her to Australia. As she was heaving a pile of books of off on of her T-shirts a knock sounded at the bedroom door, 'It's me Hermione can I come in?' floated Ron's voice through the wood. 'Yeah come in Ron' Hermione replied, standing up and stretching her back. 'I'm going to miss you so much Hermione' Ron burst out as he took one stride across the room and swept Hermione up in his arms. Hermione's heart swelled as their lips locked and Ron's arms tightened around her, pulling her closer into his chest. Their kiss continued to deepen until they both had to resurface for air. Hermione gazed up into his face, drinking in his ocean blue eyes, his long nose and all of his freckles. 'Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Hermione?' Ron asked frowning slightly. 'I'm sorry Ron, you know I don't want to leave you but I just feel like this is something I have to do myself, you understand?' she asked, imploring him to see this from her perspective. 'I know Hermione, I do understand. I just don't want you to get hurt and there are still bad wizards out there and-'

'Ron, I promise I'll be fine' Hermione interrupted. 'If all goes well I'll only be there a few days anyway, a week maximum' she said smiling up at him.

'I love you so so much Hermione Granger 'whispered Ron who leant down and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer once more. 'I love you too Ron, more than you know' Hermione said into his chest. They stayed in that position for several minutes, Ron's lips pressed against Hermione's forehead and Hermione's head pressed against Ron's chest, their arms tightly wrapped around each other, as they each held what they had longed for and cared for for so long. A knock at the door interrupted their reverie, 'Hermione dear Kingsley's here' said Mrs Weasley through the door. 'Okay I'll be right down' said Hermione looking at Ron. Sighing, Hermione picked up her bag and then walked, grasping Ron's hand down the rickety staircase. Kingsley, Harry, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley were all stood around the kitchen table upon which an old makeup compact sat.

'Have you got everything you need dear' said Mrs Weasley who bustled around the table towards her. 'It's all in here Molly' said Hermione lifting up her bag. Mrs Weasley smiled and hugged her tight, 'Now your parents must stay here when they return, your house is still being checked by Aurors and it's still not fixed. They can stay in mine and Arthur's room, no I insist' Mrs Weasley added when Hermione had been about to protest. 'Miss Granger, a member of the Australian Ministry will be there to meet you on your arrival' Kingsley said. 'Okay thank you Kingsley' said Hermione. 'Quick Hermione it's turning blue!' Harry shouted. Hermione turned to Ron who clasped her hand, nodded and said 'Go' with his blue eyes blazing. She let go of his hand and placed one finger on the now bright blue and vibrating makeup compact. Hermione was still staring into Ron's eyes when she felt the familiar tugging behind her navel, and then suddenly, she was being transported away.

About thirty seconds later, Hermione landed rather unceremoniously on the hot tarmac next to a children's playground. 'That took a lot longer than before, well I guess I have just travelled halfway around the world' Hermione said to herself as she stood up and brushed the dust off herself. Immediately she wished she had worn something a bit cooler, the bright sun beat down on her jeans and jumper already making her uncomfortably hot. 'Hermione Granger?' a voice called from across the street. Hermione turned and saw a blonde, short, middle aged wizard wearing floaty robes walking towards her waving. 'I'm Jago Crestfellowe, part of the Australian Ministry's Magic Reversal Squad' he gushed at her in a strong Australian accent, shaking her hand vigorously. 'It's such an honour to have you here Miss Granger such an honour.'

'Thank you Mr Crestfellowe' said Hermione, slightly overwhelmed. 'Um where are we?' she asked looking around.

'We are at Palisade Avenue Miss Granger. Mr Shacklebolt told us about your parents and we found them here. They are living in the house at the end of the street' he said gesturing to a large house that had large, colourful flowers and vines growing across the front wall. Hermione felt her heart beat speed up. They were here, her parents whom see hadn't seen in a year, who she had feared she would never see again were here. Tears formed in her eyes as she found herself jogging towards their house, she had never been so desperate to see anyone like this before. However before she got to their house she felt a tugging on her arm. 'What are you doing Mr Crestfellowe?!' Hermione yelled enraged at him. Immediately he let go but had a stern look in his eyes, 'Miss Granger, I will not interfere, only you can reverse the spell you cast on them, but you must remember to control your emotions while you are with them before you reverse the spell, otherwise it could all go wrong.' Hermione nodded and wiped away her tears, he was right she had to keep her head. 'Thank you Mr Crestfellowe, thank you' she said to him and he smiled and walked back up the street to where he had been when he met her.

Taking deep breaths, Hermione calmed herself and walked slowly up to the house. Now she was closer she could hear the sound of someone mowing the lawn and when she walked a bit up the drive she saw her father for the first time in a year. Hermione put her hand to her mouth and had to use her other to hold herself up by clinging to a piece of hedge. He hadn't changed a bit, except perhaps he was a bit more tanned and had slightly thinner hair than she remembered. Her Dad was there, alive, well, happy, not aware that something was terribly wrong with his life. Hermione gasped when suddenly he looked up from his lawn mower and saw him jolt when he realised that someone was watching him. He looked at her curiously and turned off his lawn mower and strode over to her. Hermione gulped and shook herself to regain some control, 'come on Granger this is important now get a grip' she scolded herself.

'Who are you?' he demanded when he reached her. 'Oh my gosh I forgot how his voice sounded' she thought to herself. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything he looked at her more intently and asked 'Do I know you? I feel like we've met before somewhere' Hermione could feel the tears building up but she forced them away. Without a word she slowly took out her wand and pointed it at her father's head. He only had time to look absolutely bewildered for one second before Hermione whispered ' _veritas conmemini'_ and a dazed expression came over his face. Hermione stared terrified at her father as slowly his brown eyes became more and more focussed on hers as the memories she had removed and added were returned to normal.

After a minute his eyes widened in shock and he suddenly grabbed her hand and whispered 'Hermione? Hermione! Hermione what happened?!' All Hermione could do was sob, tears cascading down her face. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness, she had done it! Her Dad was back! Her father enveloped her into a bone crushing hug, both of their bodies racked with sobs as they held onto each other. Her father let her go and stared down into her face, tears dripping from his eyes, 'Hermione I can't believe it, how did I forget you?' he asked, but before she could answer a shriek came from the direction of the house and they both turned to see Mrs Granger rushing towards them, a concerned and angry expression painted across her face. 'Wendell what do you think you're doing?!' she exclaimed, staring horrified from Hermione to Mr Granger. Mr Granger rushed over to his wife and tried to explain but he was too excited, 'Listen dear, my name's not Wendell, your's isn't Monica! It's Hermione she's back!' Mrs Granger backed away from her husband, scared, 'What the _hell_ are you talking about Wendell?!' she cried. 'Listen Dad let me' said Hermione desperately as she walked towards her mother. 'Dad?!' Mrs Granger shrieked at Hermione and Mr Granger, but then Hermione pointed her wand at her mother's head and whispered ' _veritas conmemini'_ again. Hermione and Mr Granger watched as slowly her eyes became more focussed and then suddenly the silence was broken. 'HERMIONE!? Hermione it's you!' her mother screamed. Hermione could only nod as once again words failed her. Her mother screeched as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Suddenly she had the breath knocked out of her as her mother grabbed her into a hug. All Hermione could do was cry as the relief and shock that she had finally got her parents back swept over her. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I've missed you so much, I love you both so much' Hermione managed to gasp out. Hermione's mother tightened her grip on her and she felt her Dad's hand gently grip her shaking shoulder as they all stood in the front garden sobbing, finally reunited.


	5. Explanations

**Hi! Here's another update! I have no idea what Hermione's parents' names actually are so I've settled for Jean and Robert. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy it!**

Mr Granger ushered Mrs Granger and Hermione inside after five minutes of them hugging and sobbing in the front garden. Hermione held onto her mother's hand as they stepped inside into the cool, spacious living room. On the mantelpiece were the family photographs that Hermione had last seen herself being erased from, 'Look Jean! Look at the pictures!' Mr Granger shouted pointing to them. Mrs Granger picked up the photo of her and now a reappeared eight year old Hermione in front of the Eiffel Tower and stared at it, 'Until ten minutes ago, I didn't have a daughter, now all these memories have flooded back. Ever since we moved to Australia, I've felt like something was wrong, I could never put my finger on it and the more I thought about it the more the feeling would drift away. Why did you make us forget you Hermione?' whispered Mrs Granger as she turned to face her daughter.

Hermione wiped away the tears from her eyes and sat down shakily on a leather chair. 'I didn't have a choice' she said staring up at her parents. 'I had to make you forget all about me because if I hadn't, you, you would both be d-dead.' Hermione's parents both turned to each other, bewildered yet appalled and they gripped each other's hands tightly. They sat down slowly on the sofa opposite and stared at Hermione, their mouths slightly open in shock.

'What do you mean we would be dead?' demanded Mr Granger. Hermione sighed, clasped her hands tightly and started to explain, 'Do you remember me telling you about a dark wizard named Voldemort or You-Know-Who?' Hermione's parents nodded simultaneously. 'Well a few years ago near the end of my fourth year, Voldemort returned and-'

'Sorry- Voldemort returned? But you said he was dead?!' said Mrs Granger, obviously confused. 'I know Mum, I'm sorry, he didn't technically die, it's more like his soul was torn from his body, he survived but was very weak, many wizards and witches believed him to be dead' Hermione explained to her parents who were looking more and more puzzled. 'Anyway he came back a few years ago' she continued, 'and he got stronger and stronger, gathering more and more followers. Professor Dumbledore had told Harry how to defeat Voldemort; he had created things called Horcruxes which are objects that had pieces of his soul within them, so if one part was destroyed he would still live because the other parts of his soul were still living. Horcruxes are the most dark and painful way of making yourself immortal, or as close as someone could get to immortality. Harry, Ron and I, we had to destroy them.'

'What? Why did you have to destroy them? Why not Professor Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic? Surely that's the Ministry's job?' asked Mr Granger. Hermione wrung her hands anxiously, 'Dumbledore died Dad. At the end of my sixth year.' Mr and Mrs Granger stared at her, horrified. 'Why didn't you tell us about this Hermione? Why didn't you tell us Voldemort was back?' he asked concerned. 'I didn't want you to worry' Hermione said simply. Mr Granger looked at his daughter and realised that she looked different to how he remembered; she was far thinner, had a tired, haunted look in her eyes and seemed more jumpy due to the way she was clasping and unclasping her hands and rigidly sitting on the edge of the chair. 'And what about the Ministry of Magic?' he asked her slowly. 'Voldemort took over the Ministry Dad, no one knew whose side anyone was on, no one could trust anyone, everyone was terrified. Harry had to be the one who destroy Voldemort in the end and me and Ron sure as hell weren't going to let him go alone. That's why I had to make you forget me and get you out of the country; Voldemort would have used you to get to me and therefore Harry. They came to our house to look for you and destroyed it' Hermione said plainly, trying to get her parents to understand the danger they had been in. 'They, they destroyed it?' whispered Mrs Granger in shock and disbelief. Hermione nodded and looked at her parents as it finally dawned on them that they would indeed probably be dead if Hermione hadn't done what she had to protect them.

'I take it you found all the Horcruxes then, since you're here now?' Mr Granger asked after a few moments of silence. 'Yes, it took the best part of nine months but we did it, somehow' said Hermione quietly. She looked up to see her parents looking at her with inquisitive yet concerned looks. 'We had to travel up and down the country, away from everyone as we couldn't risk the wrong people finding out what we were doing. God it was so hard' Hermione murmured running her hands through her hair as she recalled spending the endlessly dark days cold, scared, terrified for Harry and Ron's lives as well as everyone else's in the wizarding world if they failed.

Mrs Granger rose from the sofa and perched on the arm of the chair and put her arm around her daughter, who leaned into her. It felt so wonderful to back in her mother's arms, safe. 'Listen Mum, Dad, some things happened in this past year that, that are too awful to fully comprehend, but you need to know because Mrs Weasley, Ron's mum has demanded that you both stay at their house when you come back to England- no Mum we can't return to our old house yet, it's too damaged and they're still checking for any hidden dark magic' Hermione said when her mother had been about to protest. Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves and looked up to the sky out of the window. 'Well firstly, um well, Ron and I, we're kind of together now' she said her face turning a pink with embarrassment.

'Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you!' said Mrs Granger beaming and hugging her tightly. 'And that's the one of the really awful things that happened this past year?' asked Mr Granger laughing sarcastically. Hermione gave her father a condescending look, but she was extremely happy that they had taken this news about their only daughter in such a good way. That feeling was quickly vaporised when she thought about what she had to tell them next. 'No Dad, Ron and I, that's probably the best thing that's happened this year.' She took another deep breath and resumed looking out the window, 'Many, many people died during this war, far too many. Ron's brother, Fred, you know one of the twins, he, he well, he was k-killed' Hermione whispered as tears formed in her eyes and spilt down her face. Mrs Granger gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes too. Mr Granger stared at his wife, his expression as hard as stone, trying to comprehend what Hermione had just said. They had only met the twins briefly a few years before in Diagon Alley, but even in that short time Mr Granger remembered how they had made him laugh hysterically with a joke about a dragon and a giant. 'What happened?' he was about to ask but stopped himself when he saw how distraught Hermione was. He got up and sat on the other chair arm and gripped his daughter's hand tightly, trying to comfort her. Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other over Hermione's head and thought exactly the same thing, 'What they hell had their child and her best friends been through?' Mr Granger gently stroked his daughter's hand comfortingly until his fingers brushed against something that was coarser than her skin. Hermione froze. Mr Granger looked down sharply at Hermione's hand, where her jumper had risen up slightly revealing what looked like a bandage beneath. Mrs Granger followed her husband's gaze, reached over and slowly lifted the sleeve of Hermione's jumper. At this moment, millions of thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head, 'tell them it's just a small cut from the Battle, or a bite, or bad eczema, _or the truth'_ a stronger voice in her mind suggested. Hermione thought about it for a spilt second feeling more and more sick; she would have to tell her parents at some point, Mrs Weasley would no doubt talk about it with her mother and she needed to go back to St. Mungo's anyway to see if there was any possible way of getting it to at least heal. Hermione concluded that she'd rather the truth came from her than anyone else. Only she could explain properly.

'What happened to your arm Hermione?' Mrs Granger enquired looking scared at the sight of the bandage covering the entirety of her daughter's forearm. Hermione took a deep breath, mainly to quash the rising sense of panic and sickness that occurred whenever she thought about it. 'There was a moment when we got caught' said Hermione in barely more than a whisper. 'We were taken to M-Malfoy Manor, the main base for Voldemort's operations. Earlier on Harry and Ron had found the sword of Gryffindor which we could use to destroy Horcruxes and this was taken to Malfoy Manor as well, just because it was with us and they thought it was a nice treasure to have gained. Anyway a Death Eater, B-B-Bellatrix L-Lestrange, saw it and completely panicked for the sword was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts. Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's most loyal supporter and completely sick and deranged. She thought we had broken into her vault and stolen it. She was terrified because, we didn't know it at the time but Voldemort had trusted Bellatrix and hidden a Horcrux in her vault, not that Bellatrix knew it was a Horcrux. So she put Harry and Ron in the cellar and, and she q-questioned me' Hermione shuddered.

'What do you mean questioned you?' demanded Mrs Granger, scared about what her daughter was about to say. 'Wait, wait you don't mean s-she forced information out of you Hermione?' she said in a gentler tone but still horrified. Hermione nodded, tears freely escaping into her lap as her body shook slightly as she recalled the horrors of that day. All her parents could do was stare, completely disturbed, as Hermione slowly continued, 'Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse, a pain curse, over and over and over again. It was unbearable. I thought I was going to die Mum. I nearly did. The pain was too much. She also nearly cut my throat' Hermione gasped through sobs, pointing at the scar on her neck. 'I was ready to die' she added almost inaudibly. Mr and Mrs Granger were shocked into speechlessness. Their daughter, tortured, tortured enough to want to die? Hermione also was shocked that she had voiced that. She hadn't told anyone that she almost gave up, not even Harry and Ron. 'She carved the word 'Mudblood' into my arm' Hermione continued after a moments silence, gesturing to the bandage. 'And it won't heal. Mrs Weasley and some of the doctors at St. Mungo's have tried, but nothing has been successful yet.'

Mrs Granger sobbed and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug while Mr Granger continued to stroke Hermione's hand, tears also flowing down his face. He was furious, furious that someone had caused his beloved daughter so much pain, furious with himself for not being able to help her even though he knew that he couldn't possibly have done anything even if he had been able to remember his daughter. He rubbed Hermione's back, gathered his thoughts and went to the kitchen to get them all some drinks.

Hermione sat in her mother's arms for a while as she slowly calmed down, enjoying the comfort that she felt from being there. She had missed them so much, so so much. When she had stopped crying she looked up at her mother who looked extremely concerned but was also smiling. 'You know Hermione' she said, 'I know I don't understand half of what's happened, but I'm so so proud of you. I'm just going to help Robert with the drinks okay?' Hermione nodded and Mrs Granger got up and walked into the kitchen. Hermione sighed and drew her knees up into the chair and closed her eyes. It was such a relief, finding her parents and telling them what had happened. She knew that they would never fully understand but having them back was all that mattered now. She could hear them talking quietly yet hurriedly in the kitchen and was about to get up and see what they were talking about when they both re-entered the living room. 'Hermione how soon can we get back to England?' asked her father. 'I don't know Dad, I'm sure the Australian Ministry can sort out something pretty quickly, but why?' she asked a bit confused, surely they would want to stay in Australia for a while at least to sort things out with their work? 'We were just talking, and after hearing about all that's happened, we just want to go back to England, to home' said Mrs Granger, 'I know we won't be able to return to our old house yet, but we just want to go back' she added. 'Well I'll go and find Mr Crestfellowe, he's the one who met me here, but are you sure you don't want to stay to sort things out a bit first?' Hermione questioned. 'It's no problem, I can ring the dental practice in the morning and we can sort things out then' Mr Granger answered. 'What about the house?' asked Hermione gesturing around. 'Well' said Mrs Granger, 'It'll be quite nice to have a holiday home, won't it?'


	6. Meetings and Greetings

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been travelling for the last month and had exams before so I didn't really have time to write anymore of this fic. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I'm not really sure about it myself but we'll see! Thanks for reading :)**

After her parents descision to move back to England as soon as possible, Hermione walked back down the now cooling street to find Mr Crestfellowe just as the stars began to show. He was standing exactly where he had been when she arrived, presumably, Hermione thought, he was there to keep an eye out for any trouble, he was her guard. The thought made her feel strangely vulnerable. 'Ah!' he exclaimed, smiling when he saw Hermione hurrying towards him. 'Everything alright Miss Granger?' he said as he shook her hand once more.

'Yes, yes everything's more than fine Mr Crestfellowe' Hermione answered, unable to contain her happiness as a broad grin spread across her face.

'I am glad Miss Granger, truely! I take it the reversal of the charm went well then!' Hermione nodded. ' Well what can I do for you?' he asked.

'Um well my parents want to get back to England as soon as possible so firstly I was wondering whether it is possible for Muggles to use portkeys and if that is the case, how soon would the Australian Ministry be able to authorise one? If thats okay' she added, not wanting to sound too demanding.

'Of course that's fine to do Miss Granger! You forget you helped save our world!' he laughed.

'Even here in Australia?' questioned Hermione who hadn't heard much of how Voldemort had effected other countries. Mr Crestfellowe's expression turned serious as he explained, 'Yes Miss Granger. Although He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never set foot in my country' he said gesturing around at the palm trees and sky, 'he still had a huge impact. We couldn't trust the British Ministry anymore, no country could, some people in our country and in other countries across the world began to sympathise with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his um, ideologies. These people then created their own pro-Voldemort movement but fortunately, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died before things got too out of control so we were able to arrest those who sympathised with him. Also other countries had to cope with the influx of Muggleborns who had come to them for safety and we felt a duty to protect them as best as possible which required a lot of Ministry resources to do so effectively.' He stopped and gazed at the Granger's house deep in thought while Hermione contemplated what he had just said. 'Anyway, to go back to what you were originally saying Miss Granger, I'll have to check but I do believe it's possible for Muggles to use a portkey if the portkey has some modifications and if your parents are willing to have a charm placed on them that'll allow them to connect to the portkey. As for when it can be authorised I'll go to the Ministry right now and try and get it sorted for you for tomorrow for nine in the evening, so you have time to sort things out and so you don't arrive in England in the middle of the night!'

'Wow thank you so much Mr Crestfellowe that's perfect' said Hermione slightly shocked at the efficiency. He vigorously shook her hand once more before apparating away with a loud CRACK. Hermione wandered slowly back to her parents house, trying to get her head around everything that had happened that day; it had been such a whirlwind of emotions; aprehension, relief, estactic happiness, sadness and now back to aprehension again as she realised that her parents would be properly meeting Ron and the rest of the Weasley's tomorrow. As she walked up the drive she saw her parents sitting in the living room, illuminated by the orange lamp, holding hands and deep in conversation. Hermione stood there, watching them with an incredible sense of fondness that stole over her. She was still in slight disbelief that her parents were actually back with her, despite the slim chance that she had had of both surviving the Horcrux hunt and after that, finding her parents and being able to reverse the memory charm completely so that all their memories returned to normal.

Hermione went inside to the cool kitchen and got a glass of water from the water cooler in the fridge and relaxed back against the edge of the kitchen table staring at her reflection in the dark window listening to the murmur of her parents voices. Suddenly spikes of pain shot up her arm and Hermione had to bite her fist to stop her from gasping loudly. 'Oh please not now' Hermione whispered to herself, regaining control of the pain by gripping the edge of the table and taking deep breaths. Once she was sure she wasn't going to faint, Hermione went into the living room and sat down next to her father. 'Hey Hermione I've phoned the practise and sorted everything out there, how did it go with Mr Crestfellowe?' enquired Mr Granger

'Yeah it was fine' she said gripping the sofa arm tightly and forcing a smile onto her face as the pain built. 'Um he said that he'll get a portkey ready for nine tomorrow evening and that you should both be able to use it so long as you don't mind having a charm placed on you just for allowing you to use the portkey.' Jean and Robert looked slightly aprehensive but both nodded in agreement. Hermione had to shut her eyes and hold her breath as another bolt of pain shot through her-'Hermione dear are you okay?' asked her mother concerned.

'Yes mum, I'm just really tired that's all' said Hermione opening her eyes and smiling at her mother.

'Well I'll show you where the spare room is then and you can sleep there tonight' said Mrs Granger standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Hermione hugged her dad goodnight who looked straight into her brown eyes with his brown ones, enquiring if she was really okay. Her father had always known when Hermione was hiding something far better than her mother but Hermione just smiled and gave him a small nod to ensure him that she was fine; she didn't want to make her parents worry about her anymore than they already were. Her mother showed her upstairs to the spare room and fussed over her for a good five minutes, making sure that Hermione had everything she needed, including giving her a new toothbrush, before finally wishing her goodnight and going back downstairs to her husband. Hermione lay on the cool sheets and gasped as she relaxed and let the pain that had been building up in her arm wash over her in waves. 'Bloody hell!' she whispered as the pain finally stopped in an agonising burst. She smiled in spite of her ordeal as she realised that Ron's favourite swearing phrase had clearly become immersed in her own vocabulary and she wrapped a thin blanket around her and slowly fell asleep.

The next day Hermione helped her parents quickly and magically pack away the possessions that would be later shipped over to England and now it was evening and the Granger's were all sitting in the living room chatting while waiting for Mr Crestfellowe to arrive with the portkey. At precisely quarter to nine Mrs Granger spotted him striding up the drive with his blue robes floating behind him in his wake. 'Good evening Mrs Granger!' he exclaimed as she let him in the house. 'Delighted to meet you Mr Granger!' he said shaking his hand and 'Lovely to see you again Miss Granger!' he said looking at Hermione. 'Now as I'm sure Miss Granger has told you, in order for the portkey to work for you' he said loudly to Mr and Mrs Granger, 'I'll need to place a charm on you that'll allow you to be connected to the portkey. The charm will not hurt and it will break as soon as you let go of the portkey' he explained, 'Now, do you both consent to having this charm placed upon you?' he asked glancing at his pocket watch.

'Yes' said Mr and Mrs Granger in unison despite looking incredibly anxious at idea of being placed under another charm.

'Good! Now I'm going to place the charm on you first Mr Granger, so if you could just relax it'll be easier okay?' Hermione watched as her father glanced quickly at his wife, then took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax as he stared at Mr Crestfellowe's wand that was now pointing at his head. Hermione was subconsciously gripping her wand in her pocket, just in case. She needn't have worried, Mr Crestfellowe muttered the charm under his breath and an electric blue haze cloaked her father from view for one second before it cleared leaving her father in a transparent blue bubble that followed the contours of his body. Mr Granger looked at his hands and legs in shock and then laughed at the sight of himself, 'Hahaha! Don't worry Jean it's fine!' he said reassuring his wife. A few seconds later Mrs Granger was joining in with her husband's amazement as they both looked at themselves in the mirror on the wall, laughing. Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing along with them.

'Hahaha! I promise you'll be out of your blue bubble when you let go of the portkey in England!' laughed Mr Crestfellowe as he pulled a tin can from within his robes and placed it on the coffee table. Hermione picked up the bags of essentials her parents had packed and slung them over her shoulders, 'Mum, Dad, when the can turns blue place a finger on it and then you'll feel a tug behind your naval as we start to travel. It'll probably last for thirty seconds and then we'll be in England' she said trying to brief her parents.

'That's right' added Mr Crestfellowe, 'It's been wonderful meeting you Miss Granger, such an honour' he said enthusiatically shaking her hand for the last time.

'Thank you for all your help Mr Crestfellowe you've been amazing' said Hermione. 'It's no problem Miss Granger! Good luck to you all!' he said, 'Now place your fingers on the can everyone! It's turning blue!'

Hermione made sure her parents had their fingers on the can and gave them a reassuring smile as they stared, scared at the now electric blue can that was vibrating. A second later Hermione felt the familiar tug in her naval as they spun away from the living room in a haze a blue light. They spun for thirty seconds before the blue haze and spinning disappeared and Hermione landed on her knees in long grass. She scrambled to her feet and saw her now blue-free parents lying on the ground ten feet away, shaking, gripping each others hands with their eyes tightly closed as if they had just been on a bungee jump from the Effiel Tower or a terrifying rollercoaster ride. Hermione jogged over to them laughing as she helped them to their feet. They stared at her wide-eyed and pale until Mr Granger stammered 'N-never again Hermione, never again in my life' while brushing a hand through his thinning hair. 'Is that the Weasley's house?' said Mrs Granger pointing past her daughter's head once she had regained her voice. 'Yes, yes it is' said Hermione smiling as a sense of homeliness spread through her.

The three Grangers walked slowly down the dusty track towards the Weasley's house. Hermione was glad that her parents looked thrilled at the sight of The Burrow, they were discussing how on earth it was standing upright for it looked so haphazard with all those floors perched on top of each other-'remember the Weasley's are wizards Mum' said Hermione smiling as comprehension of how the house was standing spread across her mother's face. As they walked past the chicken coup Mr and Mrs Weasley burst out of the door and walked briskly towards the Grangers. 'It's wonderful to see you!' said Mr Weasley enthusiastically shaking Mr and Mrs Granger's hands while Mrs Weasley hugged and kissed them on the cheek. 'It's awfully kind of you to have us here Molly' said Mrs Granger as after the initial greetings had taken place and they walked into the house. 'Yes we really can't thank you enough' added Mr Granger through the Weasley's proclaimations that it was no trouble. They entered through the back door into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley immediately set the kettle to boil while Mr and Mrs Granger stared around, fascinated at the mangle turning itself, the pan washing itself in the china sink, the knitting doing itself, Pigwidgeon flying excitedly in circles near the ceiling and the moving pictures of the Weasley's waving on the wall. Hermione dumped her parents bags on a nearby chair when suddenly there was a thundering of footsteps as several people began descending down the stairs and then Hermione shrieked as Ron appeared at the foot of the stairs followed by Harry. Ron, not noticing Hermione's parents, strode over to her and picked up and swung her round laughing before planting a kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled and hugged him back tight before turning to her parents. 'Um Mum, Dad this is Ron, as you know.'

'Hi' said Ron going bright red as he shook Hermione's parents hands, 'It's lovely to meet you Ron' said Mr Granger grinning at Ron and his daughter, 'and this is Harry, right Hermione?' he said as Hermione introduced Harry to her parents, who was highly amused at Ron's current embarassment. Ron discreetly elbowed Harry in the ribs to get him to shut up as Mr Weasley ushered them all into the living room and Mrs Weasley summoned the cups of tea and coffee along with her. Her parents sat on the squishy chair while Harry, Ron and Hermione sat opposite the sofa upon which Scrimgeour had given them the contents on Dumbledore's Will all that time ago and Mr and Mrs Weasley sat in the chairs next to the fireplace.

'Well then how was everything in Australia?' asked Mr Weasley handing Mrs Granger a cup of tea. 'It was, it was mindblowing' said Mrs Granger after having a sip of tea, 'it was like waking up from a dream after Hermione found us' she added.

'Everything went okay with the spell then?' asked Ron. 'Yeah, Mr Crestfellowe from the Australian Ministry met me when I arrived and showed me the house and then I managed to reverse the spell successfully I think' Hermione said smiling at her parents. Ron took her hand and squeezed it. He was incredibly happy for her that she had got her parents back and proud that she had found her parents and managed to reverse the spell. The Weasley and Granger parents got into conversation while Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted. Soon Harry left and Hermione snuggled into Ron's chest as he put her arm round her and she soon began to drift off, relishing feeling so safe in Ron's muscular arms. Hermione only heard the murmur of their conversation after a while and she felt Ron relax while he brushed his thumb over her hand. They stayed in that position for about an hour, at which time Mrs Weasley went to prepare some lunch with Mrs Granger while Mr Weasley took Mr Granger to the garage to show him the wreckage of Sirius's bike.

'Hermione are you okay?' asked Ron quietly

'Hmmm yeah I'm fine why? she replied sleepily.

'It's just that you're shaking and you're kind of cold' said Ron concerned.

'What?' said Hermione sitting up, 'I'm not sha-' but as soon as she said it she realised that she was, 'what the-' but before she could finish a blinding flash of pain erupted from her arm, engulfing her and before she even had time to scream, the darkness enveloped her as she fell off the sofa onto the floor.


	7. Fourth Floor

Here's the next chapter! I wasn't sure I liked the previous chapter but I think that this one is a bit better (I hope so anyway!) Once again thanks for reading and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you :)

She was back on the drawing room floor, pain radiating from every inch of her. Hermione knew that her body was soon going to give up, her vision was unfocussed, her thoughts incoherent and scrambled, slowly fading in clarity, her sense of time was long gone, time to go... 'HERMIONE! HERMIONE!' Someones distant shouts dragged her unwillingly back, no not someone, Ron. Ron who was trapped in the cellar, screaming her name. Ron who she had loved for years but had never told, 'HERMIONE', this would be the last time she heard him. 'HERMIONE!' the sound of Ron's terror for her sake sharpened her mind somewhat, forcing her away from the inviting darkness as slowly she opened her eyes and saw a slit of blinding white light...

'Hermione?!' Ron whispered in a mix of terror and relief when he saw her slowly open her eyes, her pupils constricting as the daylight assaulted them. It was then that Hermione realised that he hadn't been yelling her name from the cellar of Malfoy Manor, he had caught her when she collapsed and was holding her head carefully in his lap as he knealt, tears sliding down his long nose, saying her name over and over again to try and get her to come round. 'Hermione what's wrong? Is it your arm?' he whispered as he removed his hand from hers and brushed his sleeve across his eyes to dry them.

Immediately her thoughts and vision sharpened back to almost normal. 'No Ron' she replied, not really understanding why she was lying to him. The whole of her left arm was in pain now rather than just her forearm, but only with the dull deep ache that she had become accustomed to.

'I think I should go and get Mum'

'No!' said Hermione with more force than she intended as she sat up, head swimming, and lent against the sofa. She could hear the murmur of her mother's and Mrs Weasley's voices in the kitchen, feet away from them. 'I'm just over-tired Ron, its been a busy couple of days' she said trying to keep the pleading note out of her voice as she gazed into his watery blue eyes. Hermione saw a flash of steel pass through them and she sighed, knowing that Ron wasn't about to let this go. 'Please Ron I've only just got my parents back, I can't worry them.' The steel in his eyes was still there but it had lessened when she had mentioned her parents.

'Okay' he said simply as he crouched in front of her holding her hands. 'But show me your arm, now'

'Ron-'

'Now Hermione' he interrupted her firmly.

She gulped, attempting to swallow her nervousness and nodded. She didn't have the energy to argue. At her nod, Ron had put his arm around her waist and helped her up onto the sofa. Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her jumper and began to unwind the bandage, anxiously glancing up at Ron whose expression was stony. She slowly took off the bandage and nearly passed out again. Blood dripped out of the deeply carved letters which were no longer a dark red but had turned black. The darkness had then travelled from the letters up her arms along her veins, which now stood out clearly, dark against her pale skin, rather like streams of oil across snow. Swallowing back tears of horror and disgust Hermione turned to Ron, who was gaping at the sight with anger and terrible concern in his eyes. 'Why was he angry?' she thought.

'Bloody hell Hermione you've got to go to St. Mungos' he managed to choke out as the concern took over the anger.

'Ron please it'll be fine-'

'No it won't Hermione! Look at it!' Ron said angrily turning to face her as her face went pink with embarassment; she knew she was being illogical. 'Hermione' he said, his tone serious but no longer angry, 'I made a promise to myself after I came back after you know, after I left, that I would always be there to protect you from then on. Obviously I failed pretty quickly because this happened to you at Malfoy Manor' he said gesturing to her arm.

'You didn't fail me Ron' she said to him,stroking the top of his hand with her thumb.

'Yes I did Hermione! Yes I effing did! We nearly lost you, I nearly lost you forever' he said thickly as emotion stuck in his throat. 'I-I thought you were d-dead by the time we got out of the cellar, I couldn't see you moving and if you had gone, it was my fault.' Hermione gripped his hand tightly as tears flowed once again down his nose.

'Ron, you saved me. Yes you did' she added as he looked at her, unbelieving. 'I-I was about, about to g-' she stopped and steeled herself for what she was about to admit. 'I was about to, to give up Ron' she said quietly, not daring to look at him. She carried on. 'It got to the point where I couldn't feel anything anymore and this darkness was all around but it wasn't scary, it was comforting, becoming irresistible. And, and I would have gone with it Ron, I would have gone had it not been for you yelling from the cellar, calling my name. I could hear you Ron and hearing your voice is what dragged me back, back from Death.' She finished in a barely audible whisper, terrified to look at him.

'You were ready to die?' he asked her, awestruck. Hermione nodded as tears of shame blurred her vision.

'I'm sorry' she said in a small whisper. She couldn't bare to tell him that she had actually wanted to die by that point.

'Hey, hey don't be sorry Hermione' Ron said comfortingly as he put an arm around her and drew her close. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, aside from them both sniffing every now and then, to understand what each of them had just said.

They spent the rest of the day helping around the house and playing Quidditch (Hermione watched them play while chatting to her parents). Despite Mrs Granger's protests, Mr Granger eventually ended up on the back of Ron's broomstick while Ron flew them around the orchard. Hermione had forgotten how impulsive and fun her Dad could be sometimes and the spectacle had drawn all the Weasley's out of the house to watch, including George who hadn't been seen out of his room much since Fred's funeral. He was smiling and laughing along with the rest of them. Hermione laughed as well but it felt hollow. She had agreed to go St. Mungos the next day with Ron, on the condition that no one else knew where they were going; she didn't want to worry anyone else even though she herself was terrified. They sent an owl to make an early appointment to avoid as many people as possible, seeing as they were both nearly as famous as Harry these days.

The next morning came around with incredible and unwanted speed. The appointment was for eight am and Ron had told everyone that he and Hermione were going to look round the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Once out of sight of the Burrow, Ron took Hermione's hand and Disapparated them to St. Mungos. Once their lungs had re-expanded, Ron took Hermione's hand again and took them through the 'shop' window into the brightly lit reception of St. Mungos. They joined the back of a short queue, behind a man who seemed to have dragon scales on his arm instead of normal skin and behind a woman who had leeks sprouting out her ears. They quickly reached the bored receptionist who was looking down at a long piece of parchment.

'Um I'm Hermione Granger I'm here for an appointment' she said. As soon as she had mentioned her name the receptionist had looked up sharply, surprised. Much to Hermione's relief she didn't say anything other than 'Okay Miss Granger, your appointment is on the Fourth Floor: Spell Damage in the Lancelot Hinkley Ward' while smiling at her.

'Thank you' replied Hermione and she and Ron set off for the Fourth Floor. They sat in the empty waiting room for just two minutes before a tall, thin Healer wearing lime green robes came their way. 'Ah Miss Granger, Mr Weasley' she said nodding at them as she shook their hands. 'I'm Healer Iona Ebelle, please come through this way.' Hermione glanced nervously at Ron as they followed Healer Ebelle through to a small consultation room. The walls had infomation posters of the human skeletal, nervous and muscle systems as well as a list of jinxs and curses along with the effects that they caused. Along one wall was a long desk with many intriguing metal instruments as well as several brightly coloured potions next to a pile of ancient looking books. 'Please take a seat' she said gesturing to the big, squishy living room like chairs. Healer Ebelle took out a file while Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable in the chairs, it was Hermione's medical file. 'Well what can I do for you Miss Granger?' she asked in an all too happy tone that was beginning to grate on Hermione's nerves.

'Um well it's probably in your file, it's about my arm' she replied as the Healer flicked through to the relevant page. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sent to St. Mungos to undergo rather extensive medical reviews and tests following their traumatic year. Despite the Healers' expertise, they hadn't been able to close the wound on Hermione's arm and they, like her, had hoped that it would heal up over time.

'Yes I see' said the Healer reading the page, 'You sustained the injury from a cursed knife while being inflicted with the Cruciatus Curse yes?' she said very matter of factly as if this type of thing happened everyday.

'Yes' Hermione replied, glancing at Ron who was looking at the Healer with a slightly stony expression.

'The injury has got worse I take it?' Hermione nodded. 'Would it be okay for me to see it so I can evaluate it please?' Healer Ebelle asked. Hermione took a deep breath and took off her jacket and the bandage to reveal 'the injury' as the Healer so clinically called it. It was a relief that she didn't gasp in shock or say how awful it looked. Instead her eyes narrowed as she first examined the carved letters then the black veins that wove their way up Hermione's arm. She took out her wand and muttered instructions that Hermione couldn't hear as consequently a warm sensation flowed up her arm. After several minutes silence as Ron and Hermione glanced at each other while Healer Ebelle examined her arm she said 'Did any other Healer identify what curse was upon the knife?'

'No' said Ron before Hermione could reply. 'Why didn't they?' he added slightly angrily.

'Well Mr Weasley I myself haven't seen effects of a curse that ressemble what Miss Granger is suffering from in all my thirty seven years of Healing so it's highly unlikely that any younger Healers would have known what it is' she answered rather haughtily. She turned back to Hermione who sat there nervously as the deep ache in her arm began to build up, ever so slowly.

'Miss Granger I need to know some more details' she said in a kinder tone than she had spoken to Ron in. 'When did the darkening of your veins occur?'

'Yesterday. Suddenly there was a terrible pain, like being hit with the Cruciatus Curse again and then I passed out. When I woke up Ron and I looked at it and this had happened' she said gesturing to the veins.

The Healer nodded, looking serious now. 'It constantly hurts I take it, does the pain cycle, as in does it build up until it's unbearable and then fade away again?'

'Yes' Hermione replied nervously, the Healer had described it as accurately as possible and this scared her.

The Healer got up and picked up one of the ancient books that lay on the desk and thumbed through until she reached the page she wanted. She read it and studied the diagrams for a few moments before looking back up at Hermione, a grave expression on her face.

'Was it a silver knife that caused the wound?' she asked. Hermione nodded, 'how the hell had she known that?' she thought furiously.

'Miss Granger, I believe although I will get another Healer in to check, that the knife had the Carnuficina Curse placed upon it. It is an ancient curse that is placed upon objects so that they cause more harm then they would normally. I've only ever seen it in books before now and it says here that the curse works most effectively when placed upon items made of silver, it's something to do with the molecular compostion of this particular metal.' She took a deep breath before continuing while Ron and Hermione sat, tense, taking in every word she said. 'I believe that the Carnuficina Curse is spreading through your body Miss Granger via your bloodstream, hence why your veins have darkened, that is the curse'.Ron took Hermione's hand and sqeezed it tight.

'Can you cure it, stop it spreading?' asked Ron rather desperately. Hermione examined the Healer's face, terrified, 'please don't tell me this is going to effing kill me, after everything we've been through' Hermione thought.

'I can hopefully stop it spreading temporarily, it'll be painful but at least the rest of your body won't be affected for the time being. As for the cure, I don't think it has been attempted in living memory. It says here that to cure the curse, you need the item that inflicted the injury, the person or nearest possible relative to whoever cursed the item and-and' she faltered, looking slightly sick.

'What?' said Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

'The cursed item, knife in this case, needs to redo the wound- in your case Miss Granger the word needs to be re-cut with the same knife that caused it but this time someone who truely loves you has to inflict the injury, only love that strong will cause the wound to close while it is being cut again for the second time.'

Hermione sat shellshocked at what the Healer had described.

'That's sick. Bloody hell that's inhumane!' half shouted Ron who was shaking.

'It's exactly the type of thing that would have appealed to Bellatrix' said Hermione quietly, staring down at her shoes. 'The irony of pain having to be caused by a loved one to heal the original pain is deranged, just like her' she added.

'Why hasn't the cure been attempted in living memory?' asked Ron.

'Firstly because I don't think this curse has been used for centuriesand secondly because it says here in the book that attempting to cure the curse forces you to relive the ordeal in which you were first 'infected' with the curse and the pain, the pain can be far worse the second time round. People died not from the original curse, but during the 'healing' process.'

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, despair and shock showing in both pairs of eyes.

'Bloody hell' they both thought.


	8. A Lifetime of Wonderful Stories

**Here's a new chapter! Sorry this chapter is a bit dark but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Once again thank you very much for reading! :)**

Hermione sat numb, as if in a trance as another two Healers were called in to examine her and check with Healer Ebelle's diagnosis. She was barely aware of Ron holding her hand as he questioned the Healers, trying to find out if there was any other simpler, less likely to be fatal way of curing her. They all sat there, nervously glancing up at Hermione every now and again while they all consulted various books which had begun to pile up on the floor. Even Ron had joined in, furiously thumbing through the pages, but all Hermione could do was sit there staring at her worn shoes- 'after everything, after fricking everything, this is going to kill me' she thought- 'there's no way I'm putting someone, Ron, through that, it'd kill him to cause that amount of pain, not that I expect him to do it, no way' she concluded her thoughts firmly.

Sighing she looked up and cleared her throat, 'Um, Healer Ebelle?' everyone looked up from their books, a pitying expression on their faces. Hermione wished they could look at her normally, 'this is what Harry feels like I guess' she thought.

'Healer Ebelle, how long will you be able to contain the curse in just my arm?' The other Healers and Ron all looked at Healer Ebelle expectantly.

'I-I'm not sure Miss Granger, but maximum would be, would be two, two and a half months' she said apologetically.

'And how long after that would it take for the curse to kill me?' Hermione said bluntly, ignoring Ron's mutterings that it wouldn't come to that.

'Again Miss Granger I'm not sure. It says here in this book that once the spreading of the curse has started and the first veins have darkened, that the curse spreads at an increased rate. Once it spreads to your heart, you only have hours left. In your case, as the cursed injury is in your left arm, the side of your heart, and the veins at the top of your arm have already darkened, I would estimate that if we didn't contain the curse in your arm, or when the curse could no longer be contained in your arm, you would have only two or three days...'

Ron yelped in terror, the other Healers shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Healer Ebelle brushed away a tear while Hermione nodded and resumed staring at her shoes.

'Miss Granger, if you're ready, could I proceed to contain the curse in your arm now?' Healer Ebelle asked, composing herself. Hermione nodded, numb. 'It'll be painful' she warned.

'Just do it' said Ron and Hermione at the same time. They both looked at each other and grinned, despite the news they had just recieved.

Healer Ebelle nodded at the other two Healers who proceeded to hold Hermione's left arm straight as she raised her wand. ' _Contineo precor gravatus!_ ' she said pointing her wand at at Hermione's shoulder. It was as if a blunt axe was being slowly pushed into her shoulder. She fainted onto Ron, the Healers still holding her arm as Healer Ebelle continued.

'Stop it!' Ron exclaimed, as he gently shook Hermione, staring at her pale face, her eyes shut. 'I said stop it!' he yelled furiously when the Healers didn't respond.

'Mr Weasley a few more seconds and it'll be done!' replied Ebelle angrily, concentration making her frown. As she had said, a few seconds later she lowered her wand from Hermione's shoulder and said ' _Renervate',_ pointing her wand, this time, at Hermione's face.

Hermione groaned as she came around. She felt incredibly lightheaded and nauseous, in fact-

'Bloody hell!' she heard Ron exclaim as she threw up on his shoes.

'S-sorry Ron, sorry' she choked.

'It doen't matter' he said, next muttering ' _Tergeo',_ cleaning his shoes. 'How are you feeling?' he asked, his blue eyes searching hers.

'Lousy, to be honest' she said giving him a small smile. Her shoulder didn't hurt that much now, it just felt like there was a thin barrier in there. 'Let's go home' she said, suddenly exhausted.

'Okay' Ron nodded as he reached for her hand to help her up. She swayed slightly as lights danced in front of her eyes for a few seconds before clearing as she stood still.

'Miss Granger, I'm sorry there isn't more I can do' said Healer Ebelle, 'I'll send you as much infomation as I can find on the Carnuficina Curse while you think things through. I would recommend that you come here if you decide to attempt the cure, but I'll be honest, there isn't anything us Healers could do for you, it'll either work or it won't and you might find it easier in a place you're familiar and comfortable in' she said apologetically.

'Thank you Healer Ebelle' said Hermione nodding, 'thank you for giving me time.' The Healer nodded as Hermione and Ron left the consultation room, two hours after they had entered it. She took Ron's hand as they walked silently back down the corridors, each of them too shellshocked to say anything. Eventually they got outside onto the street, busy with Muggles bustling about, before Ron apparated them to the edge of a small forest, a mile from the Burrow.

Immediately Ron enveloped her into a hug and it was a few seconds before Hermione realised that he was crying.

'Ron?' she whispered, her heart felt heavy as she listened to him cry.

'I can't lose you too Hermione' he mumbled into her shoulder, as he now shook with supressed sobs.

'Ron, Ron I need you to understand something' she said quietly, sitting down with him on a moss covered fallen tree trunk. He nodded as he gripped her hand tightly, tears sliding down his face. 'You know what Healer Ebelle said about the curse, that to cure it, someone who truely loves me has to do it-'

'I want to do it' he said interrupting her.

'No Ron listen to me' he turned to her, anger and bewilderment on his face, 'Ron I want you to know that I don't expect you to do it, in fact, I don't want you to cause yourself pain by doing it I-'

'Hermione now you listen to me, I understand the stakes involved and-'

'No Ron I don't think you do! You're still in shock!' she said slightly angrily. In a calmer tone she carried on 'Ron, there is a good chance that attempting the cure won't work and I'm terrified that you would blame yourself even though it's not your fault and I physically can't let you hurt yourself like that-'

'Hermione I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try'

'Even if I didn't want you to try? If I told you I didn't want you to try?' asked Hermione quietly.

'SO YOU WANT THIS TO KILL YOU IS THAT IT HERMIONE?!' exploded Ron furiously, jumping up, wrenching his hand from hers and tears cascaded down his face.

'No Ron listen-'

'NO YOU LISTEN HERMIONE! YOU HAVE TWO MONTHS, JUST TWO MONTHS BUT THERE IS A CHANCE, THERE IS A FUCKING CHANCE THAT YOU COULD HAVE A LIFETIME, A LIFETIME HERMIONE! I KNOW, I UNDERSTAND THAT IT MAY NOT WORK, I REALLY DO UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT WHAT I _KNOW_ I COULDN'T LIVE WITH, IS THAT IF YOU DIED AND I HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE YOU BUT I DID NOTHING! Doing nothing is what I couldn't forgive myself for...' Ron finished yelling in a strangled sob, kicking a tree stump in frustration and turning away from her.

Hermione sat still, letting Ron's words of truth and frustration wash over her, tears for once, not coming. She just felt depair in her heart. She was convinced that if she let Ron try and cure her, when it didn't work, she was sure that he wouldn't be able to take it, that he would believe it was his fault- she couldn't put him through that. 'A lifetime!' echoed in Ron's voice around her head and the echo seem to work its way back through the years in Hermione's mind. She stared at the emerald moss as the dappled sunlight danced over it, catching her eyes and not letting them go. Her thoughts wandered as her eyes did, 'a lifetime' still echoing through the memories until she suddenly reached a memory she had driven into the back of her mind many years ago.

It had been just two weeks before she first started Hogwarts. Her mother's sister, Hermione's Auntie Jenny, had battled a rare form of bone marrow cancer for nearly three years. It had got to the point where she was in unbearable pain, every shallow breath was agony for her and the doctors had said she had less than six months left. The last time Hermione had seen her Aunt had been the seventeenth of August (Hermione remembered it well) and her Aunt had something that had seemed very odd and cryptic to Hermione at the time. As she was saying goodbye after visiting, her Aunt had pulled her into a tight hug that must surely have hurt her terribly and said, 'I'll expect to hear a lifetime of wonderful stories of all the adventures you've had next time we meet Hermione'. Hermione had assumed that would be at Christmas time when she came home from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, but two days later, on the nineteenth of August, exactly one month before Hermione's twelfth birthday, her Aunt had been found dead by one of her carers. It wasn't until a week later that her parents told her that her Aunt had been in too much pain and had chosen to end her life on her own terms. That had shocked her. Even in her weakened state, Hermione had always seen her Aunt as stubborn and strong. It had been very strange not to recieve a birthday card from her Aunt that year, and despite the many wonderful distractions that her first few weeks at Hogwarts had bought her, her Aunt's last words to her still rattled around her head- ' _a lifetime of wonderful stories'_ Hermione said out loud without realising.

'What?' said Ron, turning back round to her, confused.

'My Auntie's last words to me' she said quietly, still staring trance like at the moss, lost in her thoughts. She had never thought that she would have a time limit on her life like her Aunt had had. An exact date if she bothered to work it out. She felt Ron sit back down next to her and pull her into a one armed hug.

'I'm sorry Hermione' he said in response. 'I'm sorry for yelling and-'

'It's fine Ron. _A lifetime of wonderful stories,_ seventeen years isn't a lifetime is it' she stated as Ron nodded in agreement. They sat still for a moment, only the twittering of birds could be heard. 'Okay, okay... only if you one hundred percent want to, and _only_ if that, I want you to try the cure. You said there is a chance of a lifetime, a lifetime of stories, I'd be stupid not to want that chance..' She finished, still gazing at the moss.

'You'd never be stupid Hermione, never. I do want to do it, I know it'll be horrendous but I want to do it, I have to' Ron said sincerely, looking at her. Hermione looked up and smiled, taking in all the little freckles on his nose, the dark blue flecks in his pale blue eyes, 'Love you Ron' she said as she snuggled down more into his chest. Safe. Loved.

'Love you too Mione' he mumured, kissing the top of her head as more tears slid silently down his face, Hermione oblivious.


	9. Without You We'd All Be Dead

**Next chapter! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :)**

Hermione sat nervously on the end of Ron's bed, wringing her hands as she watched Harry, waiting for his reaction. She thought back; it had been nearly two weeks since she had been to St. Mungos and she and Ron had been endlessly researching the Carnuficina Curse and planning when to try the cure. Despite at first not wanting to tell Harry anything as he had already been through far to much, Ron had eventually persuaded her that they needed him if this cure was going to work, after all, they needed Bellatrix's knife which only Harry might be able to remember where he put it after he took it out of Dobby, and they needed Bellatrix's closest relative to be present, Andromeda Tonks (they didn't exactly want Narcissa Malfoy to be there), who Harry had created a close relationship with now that he was Teddy Lupin's godfather. Most of all though, Ron felt that although it would be hard, Harry deserved to know what was happening to his best friend. Hermione agreed.

Over the two weeks Hermione had noticed a definate decline in her health; she was almost constantly tired, had little appetite anymore which had led to her losing the weight she had regained since the end of the war and she was now plagued with migraines and nausea, both of which were often so bad that she couldn't stand or open her eyes. Her arm was now constantly felt like it was being stabbed with tiny needles and she could now feel the curse putting pressure on the barrier the Healer had put in her shoulder. All this had resulted in some awkward but well intended questions from her parents, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry, all of whom she was finding it harder and harder to lie to. On top of everything else, there had been talk of doing a formal press conference so that she, Harry and Ron could tell the rest of the wizarding world what exactly they had done to bring down Voldemort down. Hermione, like Harry and Ron felt that everyone deserved to know properly what they had done, but now just wasn't the time...

Ron finished telling Harry everything (Hermione couldn't bring herself to) and Harry looked from Ron to her, shock and unbearable sadness etched all over his face.

'Two months?' he whispered as unshed tears shone in his eyes. Hermione nodded apologetically. 'Merlin's beard' Harry muttered, running his hands through his messy and taking a few deep breaths.

'I knew something was wrong Hermione, but not, never something like this' he said helplessly and apologetically. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' he whispered as he got up and pulled her into a gentle hug. Even the gentle, kindly action hurt her but she ignored the pain and hugged her best friend back, feeling terribly guilty for burdening him.

'Mate, to do the cure thing, we need the original knife, Bellatrix's knife' said Ron quietly after a few moments. 'Can you remember where you put it?' he asked somewhat hopefully. Harry shook his head and sat down on an old box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products.

'All I can remember is pulling the knife from Dobby and chucking it across the beach. I don't know where it landed' he said sadly.

'Dammit' muttered Ron

'But that's fine!' said Hermione speaking for the first time since Harry entered the room. 'It is!' she added when Harry and Ron looked at her confused. 'The knife is made of silver right? So it won't have floated anywhere will it! We just need to go the beach, maybe wait until low tide and then use a Summoning Charm, or if that doesn't work, an Excavatory Charm to find it and dig it up!' she exclaimed, almost happily. 'What?' she added when she noticed that Harry and Ron were smiling at her, both admiring her enthusiasm and use of logic despite the terrible situation.

'Nothing' they said simultaneously, grinning. It was like they had had the old Hermione back for a moment.

'Also' continued Hermione, glaring at them both slightly, before picking up a piece of parchment Healer Ebelle had sent her, 'the person who cast the curse or their closest living relative needs to be present and they need to perform a charm and, and spill of drop of their blood on the cursed knife' she said looking a bit sick. 'I was wondering if you could ask Andromeda, if that's okay Harry? She's one of Bellatrix's sisters and I can't imagine Narcissa Malfoy being cooperative and it's fine if she doesn't want to do it Harry but-'

'Hermione!' Harry interrupted as she babbled on, 'Of course I'll ask her and I'm sure she'll be willing to help' he said nodding from her to Ron. 'I'm going to see her and Teddy this afternoon so I'll ask and explain to her then' he smiled. 'When and where were you planning on trying the cure?' he asked them both.

Ron looked at Hermione, the smile had vanished and he looked pained, 'Well according to the Healers, Hermione now only has s-six weeks left maximum now as we've already wasted two researching this effing curse and to be honest' he said to her, 'You're looking a lot worse in just two weeks 'Mione.' She nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with him, she felt terrible.

'I think' she said quietly, taking over from Ron, 'I think we should try it soon, maybe as soon as the next few days-'

'Don't need to do it that soon Hermione!' said Ron looking alarmed.

'Yes I think we do Ron, I'll need to be as strong as possible and I'm already feeling really really terrible and weak- imagine what I'll be like in a few weeks time!' she said quietly yet firmly.

'But-' Harry tried to say something but Hermione interrupted him as she had Ron.

'Harry I can already hardly stand most of the time, everything hurts, even sleep and I-I don't want my parents to see what's going on, they already know I'm not well, I'm just telling them it's the flu but they won't believe that in five weeks..'

'What if it doesn't work?' asked Harry quietly. Ron glared angrily at him for even suggesting it but before he could say anything Hermione jumped in again.

'I-I've written my parents a letter' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled a thick envelope out of the pocket of Ron's hoody that she was wearing. 'It explains everything to them' she said crying properly now, 'and I want you two to make sure they get it if- if things don't go right' she finished barely audibly while brushing the tears from her face.

'Hermione' said Ron while sliding across his bed to hug her, 'Don't you think you should tell them?' he whispered to her, while glancing over her head at Harry who caught his eye, looking pained.

'Probably!' she blurted out, struggling to control her sobs, 'I physically can't though, I can't do that to them I-'

'Hermione, you'll put them in more pain if you don't tell them' Ron said as Harry nodded.

'I can't do it though Ron' she sobbed into his arm. He nodded, deciding to let the matter drop for now and closing his eyes and pulling her tighter. Suddenly she gasped in pain and Ron immediately let go, horrified.

'Crap, I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry!' he exclaimed.

'It's fine Ron' she said, obviously still wincing as the pain faded. The three sat in silence, thinking, until Harry got up, said goodbye and left to go to Andromeda's house.

Ron spent the rest of the day helping around the house while Hermione who felt too ill to do anything told her parents and Mrs Weasley that her flu appeared to be getting worse so she was going to sleep in her bed in Ginny's room for a didn't sleep, but instead lay tucked in the blankets, staring at the old wooden ceiling as millions of thoughts rattled around her brain. She could feel her body slowly shutting down as each cell was taken over by the curse, one by one. Her arm throbbed constantly as the curse built up in there with no where to go. She only ever looked at it to change the bandage and each time she did, she felt a surge of hatred towards Bellatrix so strong that she wished that it had been herself who had killed Bellatrix instead of Mrs Weasley.

When she, Luna and Ginny had been duelling her at the Battle of Hogwarts, the anger of what she had done to Sirius, Neville's parents and Tonks as well as witnessing Fred's death had meant that for the first time in her life, Hermione had wanted to kill. That feeling still hadn't completely left her despite Bellatrix's death, that scared her. Hermione shook her head to rid her of these dark thoughts and turned gingerly onto her side, looking out of the window into the garden where she could just see Ron and Percy feeding the chickens. She sighed as once more she thought about what she was going to put Ron through, even if she did miraculously survive. However she felt a strange sense of kind of happiness at the fact that he was prepared to put himself through all that, for her. She loved him, loved him more than he could ever know and-'

KNOCK KNOCK. Someone knocked on the bedroom door, startling out of her reverie. 'Hermione can I come in?' floated Harry's voice through the wood.

'Yeah' she replied simply, too exhausted to say anything else.

She heard the door creak open as she sat up stiffly. 'Hey how are you feeling? Your parents are worried about you' Harry said as he sat down on the side of the bed.

'Been better' she said smiling at him sadly.

He nodded understandingly. It was then that Hermione remembered that Harry had had to accept and face his 'death' just two months earlier.

'Can I ask you something Harry?' she asked quietly, wringing her bony hands nervously. He nodded again. 'Um, well, after you finished looking through Snape's memories in the Pensieve, how did you, um how did you-'

'Deal with the fact that I had to die?' he finished. Hermione nodded, looking into his eyes desperately. 'Well to be honest Hermione, I knew that I had to die, I knew I didn't have a choice. That definately made it 'easier' as it were. I dealt with it through the soul fact that once I died, Voldemort would be one step closer to being defeated and everyone would be one step closer to being safe, that you and Ron could end him. I just had focus on that one idea, otherwise I would have lost my nerve and, well, who knows where we would all be know.' He looked down into her eyes and found them to be surprisingly emotionless.

'I'm terrified Harry, I feel useless and I know I'm burdening you and Ron with this and I feel incredibly guilty about asking both of you to help me ' she whispered as if confessing to a terrible crime.

'Hermione, you aren't useless, you're my best friend and one of the strongest people I know. I know I'm not being very helpful, but we survived the last year despite the extraordinary odds stacked against us because of you. That Ron and I are here alive today and therefore that Voldemort is gone is completely down to you. We wouldn't have been able to get into or out of the Ministry or Gringotts without you, Ron's arm wouldn't have healed after he got Splinched without you, we wouldn't have known about Dumbledore breaking the ring with Gryffindor's sword if you hadn't taken Phineas's portrait with you, we wouldn't have found Slytherin's locket without you, I wouldn't have got out of Godric's Hollow alive without you, we wouldn't have learnt about the Deathly Hallows without you, we wouldn't have got out of Xenophilius's house without you. Without you, although I hate to say it, without you being tortured we would never have known that there was a Horcrux in the Lestrange vault. Without you Ron and I wouldn't be here and Voldemort would be, after all the help you've given us through all these years, you need to let us help you for once' Harry said sincerely, begging her to realise that she wasn't useless. Hermione Granger could never be such a thing.

She half laughed, half cried as she brushed away some stray tears with her sleeve. Harry continued. 'Anyway, I came here to tell you that I spoke to Andromeda and she wants to help, we just need to give her a few days notice so she can sort out arrangements for Teddy.'

'She, she wants to help? Wow I don't know how to thank her!' said Hermione.

'There's no need Hermione, she says it's the least she could do.'

KNOCK KNOCK. Before they could answer Ron burst in the room, evidently just expecting to find Hermione there as he jumped when he saw Harry. 'You two alright?' he asked slightly suspiciously, glaring slightly at Harry.

'Yes thanks Ron' replied Hermione, raising her eyebrows at him in an a slightly disbelieving way. 'Harry was just telling me that Andromeda's agreed to be present for the cure, so we just need to find the knife and then...'

'Then do it' said Ron, finality in his tone. Harry and Hermione nodded. 'I think we should go get the knife now' added Ron.

'Now?' asked Harry, a bit shocked.

'Yes now, Bill and Fleur are staying with Fleur's parents in France for a few days so we can look without being asked awkward questions. Also, we'll need to Apparate there which will no doubt take it out of Hermione and honestly, I don't know how strong she'll be in a few days, whether she'll be able to Apparate.'

'I am right here Ron' said Hermione coldly before calming her tone, 'But you're right, I think we should try and find it as soon as possible, it could be anywhere on that beach and it could take days to find.'

She slowly, stiffly got out of the bed, ignoring the boys when she saw them flinch when they saw how weak she had become. She stood still for a moment to stop her head spinning, put on her shoes and then weakly held their hands.

Ron and Harry both gripped her hands more tightly before Ron turned on the spot, dragging them all into the suffocating darkness.

They landed hard on the wet sand and Hermione felt her legs buckle. She knelt, regaining some strength as the fresh salty air filled her lungs. She looked around at the grey sea crashing a hundred metres away, at Shell Cottage and the surrounding dunes and cliffs. It was strange, she hardly remembered the place. All she could remember after Malfoy Manor was the feeling of the cold wet sand and the sharp wind before someone picked her up so she felt like she was floating. The next thing she remembered was waking up in a bed in the cottage and seeing Ron sitting next to her crying.

'Alright Hermione?' said Ron as he hooked his arms under her armpits and pulled her to her feet.

'Yeah, yeah.' They all stood surveying the beach, looking for any sign of silver. Nothing.

' _Accio knife!'_ said Harry pointing his wand to the sand. Nothing happened.

'Okay, okay lets spread out and all try an Excavating Charm, say _excavatio knife'_ she added when Harry and Ron looked blank. Harry went towards the cottage, Ron to the left along the sea and Hermione along the right, all three of them muttering _excavatio knife_ every ten metres or so. After just twenty minutes of searching, Hermione heard Ron shout. He was in the shallows near the cliffs to the left of Shell Cottage. Once Harry and Hermione had splashed over to him he gingerly held up the small, sand covered silver knife that had caused so much pain.

'It was buried about two feet down' he said, eyeing the knife dangerously. Hermione felt repulsed and angered just by looking at it. That was the knife that had killed Dobby. Her anger was mirrored in Harry's and Ron's eyes and she knew that they were thinking the same thing.

After a moments silence in remembrance of their friend, they gripped hands and once again Ron turned and they disappeared into the suffocating darkness.


	10. Goodbyes

**New Chapter! Sorry it's a bit short but it felt like the right place to end this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thank you all for reading :)**

They were ready. They had the knife, they had set the date, they had decided to do it at Hermione's old house which had by now been repaired. Her parents were going to move back in next week. All Hermione had to do now was somehow tell her parents, or at least say a possibly final goodbye without them realising the significance of it, but that was proving to be impossible. Unfortunately the story came out in a way Hermione never even imagined, the worst way.

It was morning, three days before they had decided to attempt the cure and she, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione's parents were all sitting around the long wooden kitchen table eating breakfast. Hermiones nibbling at a piece of toast hadn't gone unnoticed by her mother who kept asking why she wasn't eating much.

'I'm just not hungry Mum' she said quietly, trying to avoid drawing the other's attention to what her Mum was saying. Truth was whenever she ate she felt sick. No one really paid any attention to when Errol flew into the window delivering that mornings Daily Prophet and no one paid much attention when George went over to pick up Errol and collect the paper. No one noticed until Mrs Weasley said 'What are you doing George?' He had been standing still, staring at the front page for about a minute, shock all over his face. He said nothing but turned round looking straight at Hermione with his mouth open. Immediately her stomach swooped downwards and she jumped out of her chair and walked around the table to George who lowered the paper just so she could see.

Emblazoned across the front page in huge bold letters was ' ** _Golden Trio Set To Become Two? Granger's Carnuficina Tragedy_** _\- Full Story on Page 2.'_

Hermione ripped open the paper and stared horrified and disbelieving at the article complete with a picture of her and Ron taken just after they stepped outside of St. Mungos and just before they Apparated. Sickened she began to read, unaware that everyone else had got up to look at the paper.

' _It is news that will greatly shock and sadden the entire wizarding world. The Daily Prophet has just recieved the news from an anonymous source that Miss Hermione Granger (pictured above with Mr Ronald Weasley leaving St. Mungo's Hospital) has the Carnuficina Curse. It is an evil, ancient curse that is cast on an object so that it causes more harm than it usually would. The curse continues to spread via the bloodstream causing incredible pain until it reaches the heart which means a death sentence within days, possibly hours. There is apparently a cure but according to our research, most people die during the attempted curing process. Our anonymous source couldn't tell us where Miss Granger picked up the curse, but we can assume that it happened during the last year when Miss Granger, along with Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley, fought to help bring down You-Know-Who for once and for all. This is devastating news to all and we wish Miss Granger and all her family and friends the best of hope and strength during this difficult time. The Carnuficina Curse is-'_

Hermione stopped reading the article and scanned the page for the author and as she expected, ' _Rita Skeeter'_ was printed underneath the article. Hermione gasped as the fury at what Skeeter had published to the world flowed over her in waves before hot tears of anger fell from her eyes, scalding her cheeks. Her parents couldn't find out like this and Hermione looked sharply up to see them not in their seats at the breakfast table, but in front of her peering down at the article, reading it upside down with confused yet turning quickly into terrified expressions on their faces.

Overwhelmed, Hermione turned and pushed past Harry, Ron, George and Ginny who surrounded her and ran outside, feeling the morning dew soak through her socks and the warm rays of sun glance off her face as she ran sobbing angrily until she reached a knarled old apple tree. She slid down the trunk and sat shaking with anger as she pummelled the earth with her good right fist.

'WHY?!' she shrieked at the injustice, at the invasion of privacy that would no doubt be tearing at everyone inside the house right now. ' _What a horrendous way to find out what's happening'_ Hermione thought after she had calmed down a bit and now she felt guilty that she had ran out on everyone. Taking several deep breaths of the fresh morning air to force the anger away and making a mental note to absolutely obliterate Rita Skeeter if she ever got the chance, Hermione stood up and dusted herself down. She started to make her way back to the house as ideas of how she could answer everyone's questions flew around her brain. But before she even got halfway back, the back door opened and Ron ran out straight towards her. When he reached her he looked at her pityingly before kissing her and enveloping her in his arms.

'What's happening in there?' she whispered, scared.

'I explained it all, to everyone. Your parents, well I don't know what to say other than that they're in a proper state.'

'God what have I done' she whispered into Ron's chest.

'Hey they don't blame you for not telling them Hermione! It's all just a lot for everyone to take in, too much really' Ron whispered back trying to reassure her. 'But there is a problem Hermione.'

'Really Ron? I hadn't noticed' said Hermione sarcastically yet kindly, smiling when she looked up and saw Ron giving a small smile and rolling his eyes.

'I know that was stupid, but seriously' his tone shifted and both their smiles dropped, 'There's a problem, I know you couldn't read to the bottom of the article but there were some facts about the Carnuficina Curse, one of them said that it is illegal to cast, obviously, but also.. also that to do the cure, you need to obtain legal papers somehow, I don't know but it's an old law which is why the Healers didn't know,but, it still exists.'

'What so it's illegal to try and stop people dying?'

'Yeah because of the dangers involved. The thing is now that this is out in the public, someone's going to come here aren't they and check?'

'So what are you saying Ron? You want to try the cure now?' Hermione asked.

'Yes' he replied simply. Hermione gulped, suddenly terrified.

'Are you sure you're ready to?' she asked. He nodded with such determination in his expression that she didn't dare argue.

'Okay, okay... what about Andromeda? She's looking after Teddy today-'

'Harry has already Apparated over there, it's likely that she'll bring Teddy here so someone can look after him while it happens. I've got the knife in my pocket..' he said gesturing to the pocket of his hoody. He tailed off. 'Hermione? I have to ask you again, are you absolutely sure you want me to do this?' He looked scared.

'Only if you feel you want to Ron-'

'I do, I have to try don't I?' he said as a sad smile found its way onto his face as the enormity of what faced him began to hit him. 'Let's go back inside and you can tell your parents-'

'Possibly goodbye forever' she finished as tears leaked from her eyes. Ron didn't say anything but instead gripped her hand tightly as they walked back into the kitchen.

It was a tragic sight thought Hermione. She saw her mother sitting on a kitchen chair, white and shaking while her father gently stroked his wife's hair as he looked pained at the newspaper now in the middle of the table. Mrs Weasley was talking in whispers to Mr Weasley who looked extremely solemn while George comforted Ginny who looked simply terrified. ' _You've caused all this Granger'_ Hermione thought to herself feeling more and more guilty by the second. Pain spasmed through her body but she forced herself to focus on the current situation and the pain dimmed.

'Mum, Dad I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know how to tell you and- and YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE FOUND OUT LIKE THIS!' she howled as the full realisation that her own parents had found out about their daughter's effectly terminal 'illness' not through her, but through a fricking newspaper hit her. 'I'm so sorry' she whispered not daring to look at anyone.

'Hermione come and sit down' said Ginny as she and Ron gently helped Hermione down in a chair. Ginny was shocked when she felt how weak Hermione was.

'I wish you had told us Hermione' said her Dad quietly looking at his daughter sadly.

'I-I just didn't know how and I didn't want to burden you especially now I've just got you back. It's selfish I know but-'

'It's about as far from selfish as you could get Hermione' said her mother as she dabbed her eyes. 'I knew you were ill darling but..but this' she looked around in disbelief. 'Can I see?'

'See what?' said Hermione momentarily confused.

'Your arm, I think that's where Ron said the curse was contained' replied her mother as Ron nodded.

'You don't want to see-'

'Yes I do Hermione show it to me' said her Mum somewhat forcefully.

Hermione sighed as she shrugged off her hoody so she was just in a tank top. Her arm was revealed. There were gasps of horror as everyone saw the pitch black veins that spread across the top of her arm, stopping at her shoulder which had turned almost completely black as the curse tried desperately to force it's way through the barrier there. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look so instead she slowly began to unwind the bandage that covered her forearm. She glanced up at Ron who gave her a nod of reassurance before she pulled the bandage completely off.

'Merlin's beard' she heard Mr Weasley whisper when he saw the mess that was her forearm. The letters as deep and raw as the day she recieved them with the black tendrils weaving their way up her arm, strangely her left hand had remained normal. A small relief. There were several moments silence while everyone in the kitchen tried to digest what they were seeing before there was an enormous CRACK as Harry and Andromeda, clutching a pink haired Teddy, Apparated straight into the kitchen. This sudden, unexpected appearance made Mr and Mrs Granger jump a foot in the air and pale even more if that was possible.

'Sorry' Harry said to them as Andromeda greeted the Weasleys. She kissed Teddy on the forehead before handing him to Ginny before turning to Hermione and looking at her arm, horror and disgust etched across her face. Hermione knew that she was realising that it was her sister who had caused all of this pain.

'Who-who are you?' said Mrs Granger weakly, looking up at Andromeda.

'I'm Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandma' she said gesturing to the sleeping baby in Ginny's arms. 'It was my sister, Bellatrix who caused this' she said apologetically.

'Wait wait, it was your _sister_ who t-tortured my daughter?! Your sister who cursed her?!' exclaimed Mr Granger angrily as he took a step towards her threateningly.

'Dad!' shouted Hermione but Andromeda spoke.

'Yes my sister, my estranged, deranged sister who I hadn't seen in nearly thirty years. I'm related to her biologically yes, but I haven't considered her to be a relation of mine for years' said Andromeda slightly coldly. Mr Granger nodded and backed down, apologising as he did so.

'Listen' said Harry to Hermione. Andromeda said we could use her place because Kingsley owled her this morning after he saw the story in the paper to let her know that Ministry officials are at your house and are coming here to find you Hermione and check that everything's 'in order' as he put it. He must've guessed that we'd want to cure you and he knows what happened at Malfoy Manor, I had to tell him everything ages ago' he added when Hermione looked at him questioningly.

'Hermione what's happening?' said her mother, scared, as Hermione got shakely to her feet and went round the table to hug them both.

'Mum, Dad I'm sorry but I have to go now if there's a chance of this cure working. I'm so sorry to put you through this, I love you both so so much..' she broke off as a huge lump formed in her throat. This could be the last time she ever felt her parent's warmth, the last time she breathed in her mother's perfume that gave her a sense of being home, the last time she felt her father's strong comforting arms around her. The last time she saw the people who had given her life.

'You'll be back soon' said her mother firmly, willing herself to believe it. Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything, she just looked into her father's understanding eyes as comprehension passed between the two of them.

Hermione looked away and Mrs Weasley enveloped her into a gentle, teary hug while Mr Weasley grasped her hand briefly yet tightly as unshed tears glistened in his eyes. Ginny hugged her next, still in shock that this could be the last time she ever saw one of her best friends in the world. Lastly George pulled her into a hug which slightly surprised Hermione.

'We love you little sister' he whispered into her ear so only she could hear. Tears of slight happiness found their way through Hermione's tears of anguish, George considered her to be family and she knew that when he said 'we', he meant Fred as well.

After saying goodbye to everyone she slowly walked around the table to where Ron, Harry and Andromeda were standing. She didn't even have to look at Harry to know that he was coming to and that there was nothing she could do about it. Taking deep breaths she feasted her eyes on everyone who stood shocked in the kitchen, this could be the last time she ever saw any of them. She gasped in emotional agony as the tears free flowed and she felt Harry and Ron grip her limp hands. Hermione looked at her parents for one more fleeting moment before she felt Andromeda turn and they were all engulfed by the darkness.


	11. The Cure or the End?

**The next chapter! (definately didn't finish this at 2 am...) This chapter is grim, sorry :/ but I hope that you guys enjoy it anyway! I'd like to thank notsing for reviewing nearly every chapter, you've really motivated me to keep going with this story so thank you very much! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and thank you all for reading! :)**

Silence. Hermione watched apprehensively as Ron handed Andromeda the small silver knife. She was sandwiched between Harry and Ron on the sofa in Andromeda's living room, scared out of her mind but refusing to let anyone see, yet. On the mantlepiece there were several framed photographs. Straining her neck slightly Hermione saw a picture of a blue-haired Tonks aged twelve, grinning and proudly wearing her Hufflepuff robes. To the right was a picture of Tonks, Ted and Andromeda on the day (Hermione guessed as Mad-Eye was hovering in the backgound looking at Tonks proudly) that Tonks had officially passed all the tests to become an Auror and to the right of that picture, was one of a small family. Hermione narrowed her eyes to focus and her heart stopped for a second when she realised that the small family was Remus and Tonks looking absurdly happy as they held a newborn Teddy Lupin. ' _This woman has lost almost everything'_ Hermione thought, and she looked up at the older witch who so ressembled Bellatrix but simultaneously, was so different. Her hair, although long and curly like the Death Eater's, was a lighter shade of brown and was more tamed. Her eyes were dark like her sister's, but unlike Bellatrix's, they had kindness and the glint of a conscience within them that makes people human.

As Andromeda took the knife it glowed slightly, as if it knew that it was in the presence of someone similiar to its original owner. Pausing to read the ancient parchment that Healer Ebelle had sent Hermione about curing the curse, she then drew the knife gently across the end of her index finger causing a thin smear of blood to be dashed on the blade. Pausing only to reference the parchment again she then picked up her wand a began to mutter a series of complex incantations. As she did, the knife began to emit an eerie green glow that intensified and then suddenly stopped when the incantations were finished.

'I think that's it' said Andromeda frowning before checking the ancient instructions of more to make sure.

'Andromeda, I don't know how to thank you enough for this' said Hermione gratefully as Andromeda passed the knife back to Ron.

'You don't have to thank me for anything Hermione. I just want to try and help fix whatever damage Bellatrix caused' she said smiling sadly. 'I'll be upstairs if you need anything else from me. Good luck' she added giving Hermione a searching look before she swept from the room.

Hermione glupped, trying to swallow her terror away. This was it. She was about to put Ron through something unimaginable. She was about to relive the worst thing that had ever happened to her and she knew that in her already weakened state, it wasn't likely that she'd survive. She turned to Harry and hugged him tightly.

'Harry' she whispered into his ear so that Ron couldn't hear, 'Harry if this doesn't go right, please, please look after Ron, please.' She begged as she felt Harry nod. 'You're my bestfriend and, and I love you' she whispered as he hugged her back tightly before they let go.

'Listen mate' said Ron who looked far paler than usual, 'I'll yell for you if I need you okay, I just don't think I can start this with you watching, sorry' he said looking apologetically at Harry.

'It's no problem Ron, but shout for me straight away okay?' Harry said as his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. 'I love you both so much' he whispered before he left the room.

Silence again. Hermione was still looking at the door through which Harry left, taking deep ragged breaths to try and calm herself down, ' _what if I never see him again?'_ she thought over and over. A few moments passed and then she felt Ron's slightly calloused hand take hers firmly. She turned to face him and saw the fear in his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she flung herself onto him and pulled him into a tight embrace. They kissed each other desperately, Hermione savouring the thump of Ron's heartbeat, the feeling of his lips upon hers, the sweet scent of his hair, the feeling if his strong arms around her pulling her closer.

'Ron' she breathed, her eyes closed as she lent her forehead on his, 'Ron I love you so much.' She felt Ron pull her closer.

'I love you Hermione. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, thank you' he whispered before he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

Hermione then took of her hoody so she was just in tank top, her arm revealed. She then laid it on the coffee table before looking back at Ron, shaking with terror. She saw that Ron was shaking too, tears already in his eyes.

'Ron, you don't have to do this' she whispered.

'I do' he said sternly, shaking his head to try and compose himself. 'I love you so so much Hermione' he said again as he gingerly took the knife in his hand before kneeling down and holding it shakely just above the letter 'M'.

Hermione took a deep breath and held it. She watched as Ron slowly lowered the blade onto the top of the 'M'. It burned, but she refused to let out a sound. She absolutely would not cause more anguish to Ron than she could help.

'Are you okay?' he asked when he noticed that Hermione had gone rigid.

'What yeah carry on' she said gritting her teeth as Ron pressed the blade slightly harder into the 'M' so that it began to bleed.

'Shit I'm so sorry Hermione' he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. Hermione couldn't say anything to comfort him because her whole arm had begun to burn and she was concentrating so hard on not making a sound. The pressure of the curse on the barrier in her shoulder had intensified tenfold and the curse in her veins felt like they were almost bubbling. She heard Ron take a deep breath and apologise once more before he quickly plunged the blade to the full depth Bellatrix had done and dragged it down the first line of the 'M'.

Hermione couldn't help it, she screamed, but as she did so her head went fuzzy and for a spilt second she saw cold stone walls, dark floorboards and heard a faint high, pitched cackle.

'Hermione! I'm so sorry. Look at it!' said Ron. Hermione looked down and saw that the first line of the 'M' had healed into a angry, red scar. It was no longer black and bleeding.

'It works!' she gasped and saw Ron nodding at her. 'Best carry on then' she said nodding encouragingly at him.

'Okay, here I go' he said, warning her before quickly plunging the knife in and dragging it along the rest of the 'M'. The pain sped up her arm burning like acid and her vision jolted back to dark floorboards and walls. The image lasted for a bit longer this time and it seemed more focussed. As time went on, Hermione started to shake uncontrollably as her body went into shock as the pain built; Ron shaking more and more as tears plunged down his face as reached the start of the 'D'. Immediately when he started Hermione screamed. Her hearing seemed to echo and her vision went black as her mind went spinning dizzyingly back.

Her entire body felt like it had been hit by a train.

'I knew you'd be back Mudblood' said an ice-cold voice in Hermione's ear, so close she could feel the warm breath on her face. Hermione's eyes flew open and she found herself looking up at Ron's terrified tear-stained face hovering over her. She was lying on the floor.

'Hermione? Are you okay? Bloody hell I'm so sorry-'

'What happened?' she whispered as pain thumped through her body in time with her heartbeat.

'You..you fainted I think, I'm sorry'

'Ron stop apologising it's not your fault okay?' she said gritting her teeth as she sat up and lent against the sofa. After a few moments composing herself she nodded at Ron who took a deep breath and continued to the 'B'.

Immediately the agony flooded her and her brain seemed to freeze as her vision wobbled and cut out from the living room. Once again she open her eyes. All she could see was some dark wood and the bottom of a grey stone wall. She was lying on a floor. Suddenly, a leather boot blocked Hermione's view of the wall and she felt a hand turn her so she was face up. Hermione screamed and tried to back away but her body was in too much pain to obey. She was looking up into the maniacal face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

'No, no!' Hermione shouted, terrified tears came once again.

'There's no escape this time Mudblood. You're here all alone with no one who cares if you live or die. See how much your blood traitor boyfriend loves you? He loves you so much he sent you back to me! He finally realised how dirty your blood really is I see!' she laughed sickly and Hermione tried to curl up in a ball to protect herself from what she knew was coming, but Bellatrix put a foot with a lot of her weight onto her stomach so she couldn't breathe let alone move.

Suddenly, without any warning, Bellatrix screamed ' _Crucio!'_ and the intensity of the curse caused Hermione's body to convulse uncontrollably. Her mind went fuzzy, her thoughts scrambled as her brain tried to cope with the overwhelming influx of infomation it was recieving from every single nerve. Hermione lost sense of time and when the pain finally stopped, she had no idea how long it had lasted.

'No..not again...Ron' she mumbled incoherently as her hearing and vision thumped in and out of focus.

'Teeheehee!' laughed Bellatrix estatically, swaying in glee at the pain she was causing. 'Want to know a secret Mudblood' she screeched, her face suddenly right at Hermione's ear. Hermione sobbed and tried desperately to push her away but her muscles wouldn't respond. She was paralysed. 'You're going to die soon, and when you do, your blood traitor boyfriend is going to lose his mind, and it'll be all, _CRUCIO,_ your, _CRUCIO,_ fault!'

'No..no' sobbed Hermione as she turned her face away from Bellatrix, ' _I can't do that to him, I can't, I can't...'_ she thought, but even as these thoughts came to her she felt her body jolt as another Cruciatus Curse hit her and suddenly through all the agony, for the first time, she felt tired, exhausted. Hermione's unfocussed eyes fell to her left arm. She could just make out the blurred image of a word, of which just the last two letters were bleeding. Her tortured, addled brain couldn't make out the significance of this.

'My fault' she muttered as she closed her eyes for one last time.

'That's it Mudblood, you're going to slip away soon, I'll say goodbye now then!' she laughed harshly as she kicked Hermione hard in the ribs. Hermione didn't even feel it, she just heard a dull thump and sharp crack. ' _No, focus Granger, focus, focus',_ but the onslaught of curses and kicks made Hermione draw further and further into her mind. The pain was too much, undescribable. Slowly Hermione felt the now somewhat familiar, homely darkness close around her, drawing her in, becoming irrestible. Her usually rational, logical mind was deadened, she couldn't resist the comforting darkness anymore.

She finally let darkness envelope her and Hermione felt her brain begin to feel at peace, neurone by neurone, until all that was left was, nothing.


	12. Hanging In the Balance

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last one, I now realise that that was a bit cruel, sorry! Thank you all so so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Ron sat alone on his orange bed. His knees were drawn up to his chin, as he angrily kneeded his forehead with his fist while hot tears of sadness and guilt dripped down his face. He felt as though his heart had been ripped into two and then thrown under a car. It had been a whole week since he had heard her voice, a whole week since he had felt her small arms wrap him in a strong hug, a whole week since she had even moved, a whole week since he had been able to look her parents in the face... ' _the worst part is that it's all my effing fault!'_ Ron thought, beyond furious with himself. The guilt was unbearable, he didn't think he could survive it for much longer; even the news that Dolores Umbridge had been sentenced to at least five years in Azkaban for her horrendous discrimination against Muggle-borns hadn't cracked even a smile on Ron's face.

Using his sleeve to brush the tears from his face, Ron looked up from his knees and stared at the photo of himself, Harry and Hermione that was on top of his old chest-of-drawers. It had been taken by Colin Creevey just after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch final in their fifth year. Harry and Hermione were laughing and smiling as Ron standing in the middle, grinning from ear to ear, held up the Quidditch Cup. Ron stared at Hermione, her smile, the way her eyes crinkled as she threw her head back and laughed; his heart ached, a whole week since he had heard her laugh...

A soft knock on his bedroom door startled Ron out of his thoughts. He more vigorously brushed the tears from his face and took a deep breath, 'Come in' he said. Harry appeared from round the door, looking tired and concerned.

'Hey Ron, um I just thought I'd check on you, you've been up here a while...' Harry tailed off, avoiding look at Ron directly.

'You hate me don't you Harry?' said Ron thickly looking down but not bothering to hide his tears.

'What?' No Ron I don't hate you!' Harry replied shocked.

'Well you bloody well should! It's all my fault, _my fault,_ that she's, she's...' Ron couldn't bring himself to finish or to say her name.

'No Ron it's not' said Harry firmly, sitting down on the edge of Ron's bed. 'You did what you had to do, what Hermione wanted you to do. Like you said before, you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you hadn't tried, but you did try and there's no more you could have done mate' said Harry, looking at Ron to try and emphasise how much it wasn't his fault and how he didn't blame him.

'But now I can't live with myself for trying' said Ron quietly, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

'Well you have to, you don't have a choice' said Harry sternly. 'Now are you coming or not?' he asked.

'What? Where?' said Ron confused for a second.

'To the hospital you idiot, come on Ginny's waiting down the stairs' replied Harry exasperated.

'Right, yeah' Ron said as he got up from his bed.

Harry and Ron met Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. She gave Harry a look as if to say 'what took you so long?' but Harry discreetly shook his head, he'd tell her later. They grasped hands to Apparate and with a loud CRACK, they disappeared.

The sunlight hurt their eyes as they appeared outside St. Mungos. They entered in the building and didn't bother waiting in the queue for the receptionist, they knew where they were going. They were back at the Lancelot Hinkley Ward on the Fourth Floor, but instead of going to a consultation room, they went straight to a private room. There was a tall, solid looking wizard outside the door who looked at them intimidatingly as they drew nearer.

'We're here to see Hermione Granger' said Harry. 'I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley' he said nodding to each of them.

'I know who you are' he said coldly before he nodded to say that they could go in.

'Why is there a guard?' whispered Ginny.

'Just in case of dark wizards, or Rita Skeeter' replied Harry.

'Same thing' Ron muttered as he pushed open the door.

The sound of a steady thump reached their ears, Hermione's heartbeat, amplifide so that the Healers could easily hear it. In the middle of the room was a bed, upon which lay Hermione Granger. She looked exactly the same since Ron had last visited yesterday afternoon. She was dressed in a hospital gown that drowned her, making her look even more fragile. Her left arm was heavily bandaged and her mouth was open where a breathing tube connected her lungs to a large glass sphere that contained oxygen was suspended unaided in middair near the ceiling. At the crook of her right arm a drip tube had been inserted that was connected to a floating bag. Ron noticed that her eyes were open slightly, just a slit. He rushed thinking that she was opening them, but stopped disappointed when he realised that her eyelids and the white of her eyes underneath weren't moving at all. He sighed, took her limp hand and sat down on one of the visitors chairs. He noticed that Mr Granger's jacket was draped over the back, _'crap her parents must just be getting a drink or something'_ he thought; he wasn't particularly keen to bump into them here. Harry and Ginny also sat down and they all stared gloomily at their unconscious best-friend.

'Hey Hermione, it's Ron, Harry and Ginny...' Ron said gently stroking her hand with his thumb. He had no idea whether she could hear him but it was comforting to him at least.

'Ron, can you tell me what happened after you started the cure again?' said Ginny slightly timidly. Ron sighed and without looking away from Hermione he began to repeat what he had told his parents, her parents, his siblings, the Healers, Kingsley and the other Ministry officials.

'She fainted for the first time when we'd done the first two or so letters and then woke up. We started again and then she almost immediately fainted again, only this time she didn't wake up. I tried to wake her up but she didn't, that's when I yelled for Harry and Andromeda. I carried on and even though she was unconscious, she kept screaming and fitting and..and, and Andromeda sent for the Emergency Healers and I had about two, maybe one letters to go and she-she stopped screaming and stopped moving and then, once I'd finished she stopped b-breathing. That's when the Healers arrived and brought her here and well, you know the rest' he said gesturing to Hermione. The Healers had been able to re-start Hermione's heart but her body had shown no other signs of life since then, she couldn't even breathe unaided.

At that moment a Healer came in and began to administer Hermione a series of potions.

'What do those do?' enquired Ron.

'Mr Weasley isn't it?' she asked. Ron nodded. 'Well Mr Weasley hopefully they'll stimulate her to wake up, however we've tried them all week to avail, but you never know' she said rather helplessly in Ron's opinion. They watched in silence as she administered the many, colourful potions. Suddenly, the thump of Hermione's heartbeat that filled the room sped up. Ron glanced at the Healer who was smiling.

'What what is it?' said Harry jumping up from his seat.

'It's just that that's the biggest response from her we've had all week! Maybe, maybe it's working afterall, just more slowly than usual, I'll just go and get-' but she was distracted by the opening of the door. Ron's stomach plummeted as Mr and Mrs Granger walked through and stopped in shock when they saw Harry, Ron and Ginny.

'What are _you_ doing here?!' shrieked Mrs Granger angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Ron.

'Mrs Granger, we're sorry we were just visiting Hermione...' began Ginny but she faltered under the scorn Mrs Granger gave her.

'I've told you all I don't want him here with her' she said as Mr Granger tried to calm his wife down.

'Jean, he was saving Hermione remember? It's not his fault-'

' _Her_?!' whispered Ron angrily standing up. 'That's Hermione you're talking about, your daughter, not just a random _'her'_! _'._

'I know who Hermione is thank you very much Ronald! I suppose you're trying to be helpful again but look what happens when you try!' she said angrily gesturing to her daughter.

'Hey! Ron successfully got rid of the curse!' said Ginny fiercely, defending her brother 'Without him Hermione would be dead by now!'

'Well, if this is what help looks like, maybe you shouldn't have tried!' screamed Mrs Granger.

Fury whipped through Ron and he stared at Hermione's mother in utter shock and horror. 'Did you just say you think that I shouldn't have tried, that you'd rather Hermione had died from the curse?' he said in a low, furious whisper. 'HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?! HOW ARE YOU EVEN HER MOTHER IF YOU CAN SAY STUFF LIKE THAT?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO-SO...' he exploded. He couldn't believe the person who bought Hermione Granger into the world could be so..so-

'Come on mate let's go' encouraged Harry after watching Ron struggle for words to express his fury. Harry was furious himself but he refused to make the situation any worse. Ron glared at Mrs Granger before moving to leave.

'S-stay' croaked a small soft voice. At first Ron thought he had imagined it but then Ginny gasped and pointed to Hermione. Ron spun round and what he saw sent relief flooding through him like he had never experienced before. Her eyes were open slightly, squinting at the bright light. Everyone rushed towards the bed.

'Hermione!' Ron whispered as he rushed to kneel by the side of her bed, gripping her hand tightly.

'R-ron' she breathed, barely audibly.

'Yeah, yeah it's me I'm here!' he whispered excitedly.

'W-w-why s-shouting?' she gasped. Ron looked guiltily up at Mrs Granger who was looking equally guiltily back at him.

'It doesn't matter 'Mione it was nothing important' he said smiling at her.

'Where am I?' she said as the Healer started to bustle around her, recording her body activity.

'You're in St. Mungos' he whispered back, still in shock that she had woken up.

'What?! Why? What happened?' she started, a few tears leaking from her half-closed eyes.

'Y-you don't remember?' he asked, scared.

She slowly, stiffly shook her head as her light breathing became more ragged.

'Ssh, ssh, it's okay, it doesn't matter, you're going to be fine Hermione, I promise' Ron whispered, kissing her hand lightly. He watched as Hermione looked around the room, slightly dazed as she took in everyone who was standing around her. She felt..awful. Her head was throbbing, she felt weaker and more exhausted than she had ever been, her throat was dry and raw and she kept wanting to gag on the thing that seemed to go down her throat like a-like a snake! She began to retch and cough, why was there a snake down her throat?!

'Miss Granger please remain calm' said a person who she didn't recognise dressed all in green. 'I'm going to pull it out in three okay? One, two, three!' The Healer pulled and Hermione retched as the snake was pulled out. Taking deep breaths that hurt like hell she calmed down and her vision became clearer. She looked at the thing the Lady in Green was holding and realised that it wasn't a snake, it was a tube! Hermione looked around the room again and saw the people who had just been blurs earlier, in clarity.

'Harry? G-ginny?' she whispered as she turned to them. They nodded and smiled, holding hands, both beyond happy that their best friend was back. She turned to the people standing next to them.

'M-mum! Dad!' she croaked, her voice hoarse. Her parents nodded and suddenly, her mother burst into tears and reached foreward to gentle take Hermione's left hand. Tears of relief. 'Mum? What's the m-matter?' she asked, very confused.

'I'm sorry darling, it's just I thought, we thought we'd l-lost you' Mrs Granger managed to choke out between sobs.

'Lost me? Lost me where?' But then suddenly all the memories came back; the Carnuficina Curse, the article, saying goodbyes, starting the cure and Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Bellatrix!' screamed Hermione as much as she could in a whisper, 'Where is she? She's going to find me shes-'

'Hermione! Calm down, you're safe okay?' said Ron brushing the hair from her forehead. 'Lestrange is dead.'

'Dead?' Hermione echoed. She saw Ron, Harry and Ginny nod. She was dead, she couldn't hurt her anymore, ever. Hermione looked down slowly to her heavily bandaged arm.

'Ron, did..did you cure the curse?' she looked up at him, terrified for the answer. His broad smile said it all.

'Yes, yes I did' he whispered back, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. Suddenly, Hermione felt an incredible sense of freedom, like a huge weight that she didn't even realise she had been carrying had been taken off her. Ron had cured the curse! She had survived! The curse nor the cure had killed her and now? Now she had a lifetime. A lifetime with her family, her friends and a lifetime with Ron.


End file.
